The Legend of Zelda: An Old Threat, a New Era
by Erico
Summary: This is a tale cowritten by myself and a friend known as Brian A back in the summer of 2000...We decided to stick it up here after he found it again. Think of it like this: Zelda in the late 20th Century. Yum.
1. Foreword

**__**

The Legend of Zelda: An Old Threat, a New Era

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Foreword

By Brian and Erico

Quite a Fantastic story!

****

BRIAN:

Wow, this is the first joint project Zelda story to ever be posted in the Fanfiction library. Well, I sort of got this great idea for a Zelda fanfic in my head, but I figured that I wouldn't be able to pull off writing it on my own. I realized that Erico was once a Bard at the BZC, so I realized that asking him to help me write this would be a novel idea. Erico, being the great friend that he is, fully agreed, but problems did arise: we actually didn't start the actual writing until a few months later! But, when we finally DID start around late June of 2000, it only took us a few weeks to complete. Behold the power of teamwork! The plot developed nicely from just writing whatever we pleased, but some ideas absolutely had to be brought to each other's attention. All in all, a great job done well. 

Now is my time to begin thanking people. First, I would like to thank Erico for actually taking on his part of the daunting task and actually being able to finish it with his busy schedule. Next, I'm going to thank the excellent author known as Jules. She prompted me a few times to write more, and she also gave me great tips on writing to help me out. She has no idea how much it meant to me. Third, I'd like to thank…Whitney! Well, many people probably don't know her…but then maybe you do. She goes by the name of Pinkeye on the forums. She read over the story as it was being written and told me whether she liked it or not. Seeing how everything that she told me about it was good, I'd take it this is a good story. The last person I should thank is John Rogos, the webmaster of the Grand Adventures. If he hadn't allowed me to be my own, crazy self at his web site, then I would have never gotten so involved in this fanfic stuff.

-Brian

And now…Erico!

**ERICO:**

Shoot. You didn't leave me much to work on here, didja? Seems like you had a lot of help on this project, Brian. And I have to agree with your strategy; getting people involved was a good idea.

As a matter of fact (Lets sparkles form, screen distorts as Erico activates the annoying flashback button) I met Brian on the Nintendoland Fanfiction board. Here I was, just bumbling about with EOAD (Boy, that's hard to remember! The bloody thing was finished months ago.) and I saw someone who went by BRIAN A on the boards, looking for help, specifically people to give him feedback on a particularly nice short story concerning (Of course) Zelda. Well, me being the bored person that I was, with a case of writer's block and all, sent him a response saying he could dump his work on me to evaluate. This was back when Brian went by Forlanzia@aol.com. I found Brian's writing to be very good, much like my own. I told him what needed fixing, and he thanked me. We kept up the E-Mailing for quite some time, until he enlisted me in this crazy idea for a joint project. So, with two projects to work on, I kept myself pretty busy over the summer. 

What I found to be the greatest source of enjoyment from this is that Brian and I had very much the same ideas for plot development, concerning Zelda, Link, Malon, and several other cameos. Of course, eventually you're gonna meet a character not mentioned too often, who serves as a 'confidante' for the growing Link. That was _my_ idea, but Brian loved it wholeheartedly. We switched off chapters, so what you are getting is two different but similar writing styles in this telling, switching every chapter.

It will be a bit different from your 'Traditional' Zelda fic, but hey…why venture into territory where you've already been?

Yet another thing I need to bring up is this; For you struggling Fanfic authors, don't lose hope. Eventually, you will find your own path in writing, and then you will bloom into a great talent. And don't judge how well people like your stuff by its score. If you got enjoyment out of it, then that's all that matters.

Getting off my high horse now, I am going to let you move on from our pathetic twin dialogues and actually READ THIS BLOODY THING. After all—

That's why you opened this 'fic. To read, and enjoy.

If you aren't getting that out of it, then move on to the boards.

AACKK! I'm doing it again!

All right, y'all. GET READING!

-Erico


	2. Introduction

**__**

The Legend of Zelda: An Old Threat, a New Era

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Introduction

By Brian

Evil is such a powerful force. More powerful if it is created by the sheer power of corruption—a corruption, which is derived from greed, lust, hatred…and the Triforce of Power. Although the sacred relic had lain dormant for centuries, one man once again calls forth its powers in these latter days for unbalance in the way of things.

Corruption.

Apart from the Triforce of Power are two other pieces: Wisdom and Courage. One piece—Wisdom—has already found its purpose and use…but the third is yet to be awakened.

New York City is vast and populous. Though the search will be hard, and the going more trying, the light of goodness will once again shine through the darkness.


	3. Hero of Legend

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Chapter One: Hero of Legend

By Brian

"Where the _hell_ were you last night?"

Link opened up one of his eyes partially, then closed it again. He then opened up both of them and looked at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. It was six in the morning, much earlier than he would like to be woken up on a Saturday morning. Closing both of his eyes, he turned over to face the opposite direction of the voice, and instantly fell back to sleep. This didn't last very long because he immediately felt exposed as the covers to his bed were ripped off of him, revealing that he had slept in his clothes. His head hurt immensely and it didn't help much to hear the piercing voice of his mother in his ears.

"Now, _that's_ interesting. Why would you be sleeping in your clothes? Care to explain just what _happened_ last night?" 

Link knew exactly what had happened. Some friends from school had invited him to a late night party. He didn't tell his parents, for he knew that they would never in a hundred years let him attend one. Upon arriving, he was offered a drink and he accepted, even though he had never had an alcoholic beverage before in his life; he only wanted to impress his friends. They offered him drink after drink, Link going through with each one. He must have gotten so drunk that he fell asleep right on the couch in his friend's house because he woke up with the biggest headache he had ever experienced, and drove home because he wasn't feeling so well. Reaching his house, he had crawled through the window to his room and slipped into the covers of his bed, silently so that it didn't wake his family.

His mother didn't need to know these interesting, little facts.

"Um, I, uh…" He couldn't think straight because of his hangover so he fumbled around for words to say. "I, uh… well, we went and, uh… saw a movie."

His mother's expression didn't change. "Oh really." It wasn't a question. "And…this movie lasted for six hours?"

"Yeah…I mean, _no!_ I mean…"

"What _do_ you mean?" she said, cutting him off from his babbling.

He saw that he wasn't getting out of it and that he was only digging himself a deeper hole than he was already in. He said, "Alright." His head was throbbing and he was tired of arguing. "I had a few beers…"

"And?" She lifted one eyebrow. The way she did this always threw him off guard because he had never known anyone who could raise their eyebrow to the height that she could.

He continued in a soft, guilty voice. "…And…I guess I…sort of…passed out…then woke up and drove home." Link swallowed hard and looked up hopefully to his mother.

His mother nodded with satisfaction. "That's what I thought." Then she smiled at Link, turned, and walked out of his room.

Link had more than expected his mother to ground him or take away his car privileges. He realized this new situation and almost laughed out loud. Link thought, "Wow, I have to have the coolest mom in the world!" Usually she could be pretty strict about things, but this incident surprised Link. He realized that he was going to get away with it, Scott Free.

Slowly and carefully, he got up out of bed so that he wouldn't give himself a head rush, resulting in a dizzy spell. He walked out of his room and to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Feeling much better than he had a few minutes earlier, he went back to his room and put on some clean clothes. He looked at his clock and realized that the gym would be opening up about now. Deciding that exercising might get rid of any ill effects that had happened upon him, he got ready and headed for the kitchen to tell his mother where he was going.

Finding her washing dishes, he said to her, "Mom, I'm going to the fitness center for a while. I'll be back in an hour or so." 

Link was walking out the door when, suddenly, his mother looked over and stopped him by saying, "Oh, Link, I forgot to tell you something." Link turned around to listen. "I forgot to tell you that you won't find your car outside. I think it's been confiscated for about two weeks for under-aged drinking on your behalf." She half turned around then quickly turned back and said, "Oh yeah, and have fun walking." She smiled at him and then turned back to the kitchen sink. Link didn't enjoy her good humor one bit. At that moment, he took back everything that he had thought of her before taking his shower that day.

Link was feeling much better as he worked his tired body. Whenever he felt stressed or depressed in some way, he would always come to the gym to work out. He always felt that he needed the exercise even if he was one of the most athletic students in his school.

Stepping off the treadmill, he grabbed his towel set close by and wiped off the sweat on his face. He was about to head to the locker rooms to change his clothes and head home when he glanced at the television. The news was on again and they casters were doing another report on the man Ganondorf Dragmire. Seven years ago, the head of a successful company died and for some mistake in paper work, Ganondorf received everything the company had owned. Running the company for himself, he brought in billions of dollars, making the mystery of the rightful ownership of the company completely annulled. Upon making the business successful, Ganondorf brought in massive proportions of money for himself, eventually making him the richest man in the world in four short years. He became the first Trillionaire in recorded history. Not only did he completely take over, but he also renamed the company "Dragmire Industries".

The way the news portrayed this powerful figurehead was as if no one in the world knew about him yet and that everyone should know that he exists. There was news about him every day, even if the story wasn't that great. Almost every single one was another breakthrough in the known sciences of the world. This time, his company had produced a device that could take out a tank with sound waves. People thought of these as breakthroughs, but what they were really doing with their advanced knowledge of science was that they made effective weapons. Link always thought this to himself to be the truth, but he never really bothered with it too much.

After staring at the new story for a few minutes, Link became bored, and went to the locker rooms to change.

As Link walked out of the Fitness Center, he looked around the parking lot for his car, but suddenly remembered with dismay how he had been grounded from it. He knew he had to resort to walking again, and started down the street towards his house. Before going home, he stopped at a service station and bought a soft drink to take along the way. As he turned down the street to his neighborhood, he saw a long, jet black, stretch limousine coming down the street. Wondering what a limousine could be doing in his neighborhood, since there were no extremely rich families living here, Link watched as it drew closer to him. Surprisingly, the limousine didn't pass him, but in fact slowed down and stopped right next to him. The darkly tinted window slid down at the back seat, and a beautiful, blond-haired girl looked out the open window at him. She looked to be about Link's age, and by the way she was dressed, he could tell that she probably lived in an extremely rich family.

After she had looked at him for almost ten, whole seconds, Link couldn't stand this awkward silence anymore. To break the quiet, he said rather awkwardly, "Um, can I help you?"

After about five more, long seconds, she said in a clear voice, "Link. Your name is Link is it not?"

Link was taken aback when she said his name. He had never even seen this girl before, and, evidentially, she knew his name. She also spoke with a certain air, which made her seem like royalty. Link asked, "How…how did you know my name?"

"I have been looking for you, Link."

He laughed uncertainly and plainly said, "Well, you've found me."

She smiled, despite his tone of voice, and said, "I'm sure you are wondering who I am."

Link chuckled and said, "Well, I guess it would be nice if I knew who I had the pleasure of talking to. I mean, with the limo get-up and you in those clothes that shout out, 'Rich Family!' It seems like finding me must have been pretty important."

The girl nodded. "My name is Zelda, Princess of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Have you ever heard of me?"

Link frowned, "No, I'm sorry. Um…I don't mean to be rude or offensive with this question, but…_should_ I have known you? I mean, does it _look_ like I would know any of the upper-class people?"

"I suppose that's true," agreed Zelda. "Maybe I should rephrase my question. Do I look _familiar_ to you?"

Link paused and leaned in a bit towards the open car window. He looked closely at the girl's beautiful features. "I can't say that you do, but…." Link looked harder. Yes, she does look a little like… "Are you related to me in some way?"

"I'm not sure." Zelda frowned. "That question has always been on many people's minds."

"What? There're more people in on this too? There's more than one person looking for me? How did I become so popular all of a sudden? Are there really people out there looking for me?"

"Why, yes, of course. My family and everyone else related to the Royal Family of Hyrule knows of your presence to this world."

"There's that name again: Hyrule. I've never heard that name before. Is it foreign?" Link asked, getting very interested in these strange, new facts. Before Link let Zelda answer this question, he then remembered whom he was thinking Zelda looked like.

"You look a lot like my… my real mother," he said to her. "Only, a younger version."

"Your mother was Abigail," she stated.

Not at all surprised that Zelda knew his mother's name, since she seemed to know a lot about him already, he continued. "Yeah, that was her name. I only have one picture of her, the one just before…" he broke off and looked away. Then he looked back at Zelda. "How do you know my mother?"

"She was a good friend of our family. I heard about how she died."

"I'd really rather not talk about it," pleaded Link. He remembered his mother and always wished he had known her throughout his years. Still, his adoptive parents, Charles and Samantha Yost, had been more than kind to him over the years.

Zelda's face grew stern. "I must if you are to receive your trust in me." He nodded and Zelda continued. "Your father became an alcoholic after he lost his job with the firm. He would hit your mother and beat her when he came home from his nightly rounds at the local bar. One night, he came home, strangled your mother, killing her, and the charges against him doubled because of the condition he was in. Thus, he was to be executed, and the state of New York took you into their custody. Then your new parents adopted you into their family after all of their children had left for college. You were five then, right?"

Link nodded as his eyes sparkled with a hint of tears. "I was five, yes."

"Now, do you trust in me, Link, despite the way I proceeded to gain it?"

He only nodded.

"Get in the car, there's still much to be told."

"Do you have a phone in there I could use to tell my mom that I'll be late getting home?"

Zelda lifted it up, smiled, and said, "That has already been taken care of. Please get in."

Link shrugged, and slid into a seat in the car. He closed his door and look around the interior of the limousine. Looking to the seats opposite the one he was seated in, he saw a very old, wizened woman seated there.

"Hello, Link," she said in a very clear and concise voice despite her age. "My name is Impa. We have matters of great importance, which we must discuss with you."

Link complied by nodding his head towards her. Looking at Impa, he realized that she must be well over a hundred years old. He asked her, "Impa, excuse me if this seems like a rude question because I don't mean it to be. I'm just wondering how old you are."

Impa laughed, looked at Zelda, then looked back at Link and said, "My dear. I am nearly 2,500 years old."

Link laughed and said in a serious tone, "No, really. How old are you?"

Zelda looked at Link and said, "My personal attendant, Impa, is exactly _2,447_ years old."

Link looked slack-jawed at Zelda, then at Impa, then back at Zelda. "You mean to tell me that Impa's older than…than…"

"Than _dirt?_" Impa laughed in good humor as she finished the sentence for Link.

"Why… I mean, how are you so old?" Link asked, still disbelieving. "Ordinary people don't just live to be old, I mean, they usually croak before they reach a hundred years!"

Impa laughed again. "I am the Sheikah Sage of Shadow. Because of this I will live forever to guard the Shadow Temple of the Sheikahs."

Link was even more confused now than he had been earlier. A Royal Family of Hyrule and now Sheikahs? "What exactly is a Sheikah?" asked Link. "And where is this Shadow Temple. I've never seen or even heard of one."

"Sadly, the ruins of the Shadow Temple have long since fallen and have been buried under the earth. As for the Sheikahs, well, you're looking at one right now." For the past few minutes, Impa had been wearing a shawl over her head, but as she now took it off, Link saw the difference in her and himself.

"You have elf ears!" Link exclaimed. His excitement grew as she suddenly began to morph and to change her appearances. Her wrinkles cleared up and her hair grew from a snow white to a magnificent shade of silver. Her eyes unclouded and her hands lost their gnarled looks. When the change was complete, she was no longer the old woman Link had seen sitting before him. She now had the young, adventurous look of a warrior in her eye and muscles rippled in her arms. Another difference, besides the pointed ears of an elf, was that she had silver markings under her eyes, like the tips of leaves pointed downwards. After about ten seconds of this younger version of Impa coming into being, she changed back to her old self once more.

"That takes a lot out of me," Impa said, gasping for breath, "but you needed to see that."

"You bet I did! Now I don't think this is a load of BS"

"_BS?_" Zelda asked.

"Uh…I mean, I don't think this is some sort of scam," Link corrected himself, realizing that Zelda probably didn't know the true meaning to the slang truncation. He really didn't intend on telling her either.

"Are you ready to see more?" asked Zelda as she intently looked at Link, as if she still had not finished studying his features.

"Sure," agreed Link. He was more than ready for more. This was growing more interesting by the second.

Without any warning, Zelda reached across Link's lap and took hold of his right arm with her right hand, and then she took her left hand and interlocked her fingers with Link's on his left hand.

"Um…Zelda, what are you doing?" he asked, a little puzzled. As soon as he had finished saying this, a bright flash of light was emitted, and when the light's effect on Link's eyes died down, he looked around and saw nothing different. Then, he looked down at the back of his right hand and the back of Zelda's left hand and saw a strange symbol on both of them.

"Your Triforce, Link," Zelda said. "The Triforce of Courage. A relic of the Goddesses of Hyrule."

"Triforce?" asked Link. "Is that what this yellow mark is called? Will it be on here forever?"

"Link, you've always had the Triforce of Courage," said Impa. "Just like Zelda's always had her Triforce of Wisdom. You have had a third of the whole Triforce in your possession and we have now just revealed it to you."

"You mean, this _thing_, this…_Triforce,_ has been with me my whole life and I never even _knew_ about it?"

"That is correct."

"How could I not _know_ about it? I mean, there it is on my _hand!_" Link looked back down at his hand and saw that the marking was gone. "What happened? Did I lose it?"

"No, you didn't lose it. It's still with you, safe from evil."

Link nodded. Then he remembered what Impa had just said a few seconds ago. "Impa, you said that there was a whole Triforce and I only have a third of it. What does this mean? That Zelda and I have two pieces and the third is lost somewhere?"

"Actually, the third is very much intact. It is not lost, but it is not in our hands."

"Who has it? Is it someone else in the royal family?"

"No. Actually very far from it. His name is Ganondorf Dragmire and the piece which he owns is the Triforce of Power."

Now, _this_ made sense to Link. "Ganondorf Dragmire? I know who that is. He's the head of Dragmire Industries and is the richest man in the whole world he just exceeded Bill Gates, like, three years ago. So, like, this Triforce of Power thing he has like, lets him gain his power to build his World-wide organization?"

"That's part of it, but he's also very smart and with the help of his Triforce can make predictions on the future which help him. Not only with money, but with power over individuals as well. That is why everyone succeeds to his demands."

"So, has this guy had this Triforce from birth just like Zelda and me?"

"Actually, no. About 2,000 years ago, he sought after the Triforce, which resided in the hidden Sacred Realm. After the great, Golden Goddesses—Din, Farore, and Nayru—created the land, which was known as Hyrule, they departed for the heavens after their work was completed. Although, right before they left, they left a relic with the essence of their beings known as the Triforce, and the Sacred Realm formed around this relic. The Master Sword in the Temple of Time was the key to the Realm. Letting your ancestor open the way for him…"

"Wait, he used one of _my_ ancestors?"

"Yes, and no. Zelda's ancestor, the Princess of Destiny, Zelda, had Link, your ancestor, help her in her fight against Ganondorf. In order to open the Door of Time, which led to the Master Sword, Link had to obtain three spiritual stones from the different races of Hyrule. Setting these on the stone altar of the Pedestal of Time, Zelda thought that she and Link would be the first ones to the Triforce, and one step ahead of Ganondorf. Link pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal of Time and was drawn into the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf had followed Link's progress for he could not obtain the Spiritual Stones for himself; the good protectors of the three stones had hid them well from his evil presence. So, Ganondorf used the portal which Link had created and drew himself to the Sacred Realm. The reason why Ganondorf actually obtained the Triforce instead of Link was because when Link had pulled the Master Sword, he could not use it for himself, as he was too young. The Sacred Realm sealed him in a deep sleep for seven years, preparing him for the use of the Sword. In those seven years, Ganondorf returned from the Sacred Realm, gained control of the land of Hyrule, and had become the King of Darkness. With the help of the Seven Sages, the Hero of Time, Link, was able to defeat Ganondorf and seal him in the Sacred Realm, which, because of Ganondorf's conquests there, had become the Evil Realm, otherwise, known as the Dark World. Peace then returned to Hyrule, so Zelda sent Link back in time seven years to be able to live life the way it was intended for him."

"Wow, my ancestor was a legendary hero. So, was my whole family heroes?"

Impa smiled. "Actually, yes. His forefathers were the heroes of Hyrule, and Link's descendants were also heroes. Each time evil struck, the Master Sword was donned, and it drove all the evil forces away. Link, you were meant to be next in line for the role of the Hero of Legend." 


	4. Instincts Emerge, a Quest is Reforged

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Chapter Two: Instincts Emerge, a Quest is Reforged

By Erico

"So, which hero would that make me?" Link chuckled. All of this got a bit overwhelming at times, and even if Link had one of the easier minds to satisfy, sometimes he used humor to lessen the load. Zelda nodded, not realizing the motives behind his chuckle.

"You would be the sixth Hero of Time, Link. The sixth to carry the fate of the world in your hands. And I have something for you here…." Zelda lowered her gaze and shuffled around in Impa's pouch, until she smiled happily and pulled out a blade. It was kept in an ornately decorated sheath, and Link whistled. Zelda handed it to him. "This is the Kokiri Sword…well to you it would be more like a dagger. Only the First Link ever used it." Link grabbed it and pulled the blade out of the sheath. The brown wooden hilt was decorated with a red stone, and the blade bulged at the end. Link gave it a quick swing, for there was plenty of room in the cab compartment.

"Hmm…this thing's a bit small to do the job. The First Link must have been a midget to use this!" 

Zelda shook her head. "No, he was ten years old."

"_What?_"

Meanwhile, high above the town of New York, stood a great tower. It was black, and the architecture was pretty dismal compared to everything else in the city block. This was the tower…more aptly the Citadel…of Ganondorf Dragmire. The mayor had balked at first, but when he saw the huge donation Dragmire was making to appease him, he quieted down. Still, it did nothing to help the colorful atmosphere of the area.

At the highest point, there was a great room. Inside, an organ played, and objects hung on the wall. A great trident, a red cloak: just a few of the artifacts that were there. A man walked into the room, dressed in a black suit, dark shoes, white gloves and a full head mask.

"Sir?" the man asked. 

The organ continued for a while, then stopped. The man at the organ turned around in his seat and got up. His hair was fiery orange; his mouth curled into a constant sneer, his nose jutted out ominously. He nodded his head. "Yes?" 

The other man's voice was hollow and empty, but he still spoke. "We…we've found the Link of Destiny you wanted to find. But…." 

Ganondorf's left eye twitched suddenly, and in a clam low voice he asked, "But what?" 

The other man coughed, then continued. "He was picked up by a limousine before we could get to him. A limousine we traced that belonged to the royal family of Hy…." The man never finished his sentence, for a black blast suddenly struck him, and his clothes were burned off. A hollow skeleton clattered to the ground, and an angered Ganondorf shook his wizened head.

"Last time I ever trust Stalfos to do real work." Ganondorf reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Hello, Ingo?" Ganondorf's frown vanished into a smile as he put on his happy face. If he didn't his voice would remain angry. "Yes, Ingo. I have a mission for you and your men. You see, there's this one kid who goes by the name of Link…"

"What's this place?" Link asked as they rolled to a halt in front of an abandoned building. 

Zelda turned around, her smile gone. "Ganondorf is a powerful man. His arms are long, and his eyes and ears are longer. We hide out here, for he pursues us for one goal; to destroy us and take our Triforces." Link nodded, then got out, but then he stopped and kept the door open for Zelda and Impa. 

Impa smiled widely, revealing a row of worn teeth. "He has promise yet, Princess; his nobility shows." 

Link chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "And here I thought I was just being nice." Link checked his blade, now swinging from his belt and then followed them into the building. 

Inside, his eyes glazed over in wonder of what he saw. People yelling war cries, charging at each other with full force. Each was armed with a sword and shield, and it seemed they were dueling. 

Zelda grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over. "This is practice. If we are attacked, or when we go to war, we must be ready." 

Link nodded. "How come I don't see anyone trying to use any guns?"

Zelda frowned. "That is technology, Link. If you want to know the reason why you don't see Hyrule on any map, that's why. It was a magical kingdom, unlike any other. And because the people of the world stopped believing, the magic vanished and the kingdom followed. Now, the only magical powers we have are those in Impa…and in the Triforce." Zelda shook her head. 

"I'd still be more comfortable shooting a Rifle than using this." 

"Well, then that means you need a bigger sword!" A foreign and Western-sounding voice drew Link's attention to an approaching figure. His jaw dropped, she was just as stunning as Zelda. Red hair, a well-built frame, two glittering sapphire eyes, and a smile that made his entire confidence and resolve melt away.

"Duh…er…." Link's mind ran away with itself, and he found he could not speak. The red-haired wonder giggled a bit, and a flustered Zelda smacked Link in the back of the head.

"Link…this is Malon. She is our transportation expert. Even if we try to shun technology…cars are the fastest and most efficient way of getting around." Link smiled broadly, and took Malon's hand, feeling overwhelmed by her presence, bending down and kissing it. 

Malon giggled again and drew her hand back. "Aww…you lady-killer, you! So Zelda, this is Link, huh?" Zelda nodded, but now her calm was gone, replaced by anger and…jealousy? Link thought so, and he prodded her.

"Oh-ho! The mighty Zelda is jealous? Malon, watch out. She may try to start a catfight here!" Zelda's eyes flared, and she slammed her elbow into Link's stomach, cutting off his air. Link fell to the ground, trying to breathe, but he still had that smirk on his face. Malon nodded and pulled out a sword from a nearby box. She tossed it down to Link, who grabbed it and got back up, still trying to recover from Zelda's terrific shot.

"All right then, Link. If yer' anything like the other Links, this'll feel _real _natural." Link brought the sword up and felt it. It was heavy, and carried weight. Doubtful he could take it if he wasn't an avid athletic. "Well, you can hold it. That's good. Now, I want you to go chop that there practice post to slivers. Got it?" Link stared at the thick wooden post to where Malon was pointing. He squinted at it for a moment, then charged at it and with a powerful cry, brought the blade down upon it.

He nearly dropped it from the impact. Malon giggled, and Link stopped and stared at what he had done: practically nothing. The post still stood tall, laughing at him. Link growled at it, and then gave it a horizontal slice. This time he found it to be more effective, for he gave it a neat notch in the side. Link smirked at it for a moment, and then he sat down. His arm was killing him. Zelda walked over. 

"So, how did you do, Link?" 

Link looked up at Zelda, and then looked around. Everything was odd; everything was incredibly odd now. This whole Ganondorf thing…the whole mumbo jumbo spiel about him being the Hero of Time…this 'evils of technology' bit…the weird things Impa had done…Link had had enough. Not even being royally drunk matched this, and he wanted out.

"Zelda…" Link began, then he stopped as Zelda looked at him, smiling.

"Yes, Link?" 

Link shook his head. Now she was trying to muddle it up even more with that crazy smile of hers! "Zelda, I hate to be the one to say it, but I think you're all fargin' nuts here. I mean, here you are, _accusing_ the richest and most powerful man in the world of being some ancient demon of destruction, and walking around like some 'high and mighty protectors of the people' act. Well, back in _my_ century, we have a name for people like you, sister." Link paused for a moment, then frowned and continued. "We call people like you crazy militants. I assume you know what went down at Waco? Well, I'm not gonna be around to have my ass waxed when the feds bust this party. So long, all. I'm sure whatever you're taking must be some pretty good high quality drugs. And I don't want any of it." Link waved all around the room, to the staring people. Then with a sigh, he began to walk out. 

"_Link!_ Wait…" Zelda yelled out, and Link turned, his face full of doubt and amusement. 

"Yes, your so-called Highness?" 

Zelda stared at him for a moment, the fire in her eyes intense. She seemed to be pleading with him, but her silent pleas fell on hardened ears. Her face drooped, and she shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just go then. I'm sure whatever you have planned for yourself is more important than fate." 

Link nodded vigorously. "Damn straight. Hey, if you guys are still around whenever I'm rich and famous…don't look me up. I already have enough bad influences to worry about."

With that, Link, the last of the Heroes, turned around and walked out of the building, leaving behind a force that knew without his help, that they would be destroyed. Impa walked up to Zelda, and shook her shoulders.

"Are you crazy?" Impa hissed. "He'll never come back! Ganondorf will crush us, and finally win!" 

Zelda nodded sadly. "What good is a warrior without a warrior's heart?"

The limousine chauffeur had taken Link to about three blocks short of home. No way he wanted to be caught dead with the loonies when his mom pushed on even more punishment. He walked in silence, the Kokiri Sword still dangling from his belt. Oh well. If his mom asked where he'd gotten it, he could say he found it in some antique shop. She'd still ground him, but wouldn't send him to a psyche ward like she would if she knew where he'd really been. 

He rounded the corner, the waning sunlight dimming enough for the streetlights to kick in. Moths and mosquitoes flew heavily in the air, for summer was approaching. He looked up at his house, through the curtains, looking for the impatient outline of his folks. 

But what he perceived were three others attacking one figure, and he heard screams. He looked around, but there was nothing but silence from all the other houses. No one was hearing anything, and no one was acting for aid. Link's consternation grew, so he ran the rest of the way home. 

Barging in through the front door, he ran into the living room to stop the robbers. But they weren't robbers. They were skeletons and one human, killing his father. His mother already lay dead on the floor, her many stab wounds pouring blood and staining the carpet. Link's mouth went dry, and he found himself frozen to his spot in shock. He couldn't move, couldn't' fight…couldn't protect his family.

The human turned and stared at him in scrutiny, finally growling and charging at him. Link dodged to the side, but still did not act. 

The man turned about and started to speak at last. "Link, I assume. We have been sent to find you, by orders from Ganondorf. I am Ingo." Link stared at the sneering, balding man with a thick black mustache, and then screamed in anger as he charged at him. Ingo yawned and easily batted Link aside. Link crashed into a plant vase and then stopped cold in pain. Ingo laughed. He turned to face the skeletal beasts who had their knives pointed at Link's father. "Link is here. We no longer need to interrogate him for Link's whereabouts. You may kill him." The bloodthirsty Stalfos acted fast, driving their rusted, twisted blades into Link's father with amazing speed. The now empty body fell to the floor, its eyes wide open. Link's mind snapped, and then there was nothing but vengeance in his mind.

These monsters had killed his parents. Ganondorf sent these monsters. Everything…everything that Zelda had told him was true. These beasts had to die. And then Ganondorf would suffer as well. Link got up from his position, the pained bones in his back crying for mercy. But Link paid them no heed. He merely drew his blade and threw it—threw it at the closest skeletal beast. The blade swung wildly in the air, but then, as if by some consciousness, directed itself at the black beating heart in its rib cage. The organ burst apart, the only organ in its body, and then the entire monster crumbled into dust. Link ran to the gravesite, and retrieved not only his blade, but also the rusted, still strong, blade of the beasts. The red metal sword felt heavier and more powerful in his hand than the Kokiri blade, and Link growled and threw the knife at the second skeleton with incredible speed. Before the beast had time to act, Link had cut his life off as well. But now the third skeleton looked at him, twisting its jaw in anticipation of Link's blood falling to the ground. Link merely raised his hand and motioned cockily for the demon to come forth. But the demon backed up, then brought his blade down in a heavy swing. Link paused in recognition, for this was the same attack he had used on the post. With a quick roll, he moved underneath the skeleton's landing, avoiding the blade. Then with a scream of anger, he drove the red rusted sword deep into the final skeleton's heart, and was relieved when a satisfying layer of dirt fell down and covered his sweaty face. Link got up. He retrieved his Kokiri blade and prepared to destroy the human…Ingo, the lackey of the man, Ganondorf. 

But Ingo gulped down his fear and shook his head. "Perhaps some other time, young Link. You win this round, but next time Ganondorf's forces will not be so easy on you!" Ingo vanished in a flash of dark power that blotted out the light…and then Link was alone. Alone in an empty house with two dead bodies, and a fork in the road only he could choose.

"I still can't believe how strong he was, master!" Ingo spurted out. He was reporting to Ganondorf high up in the spiraling Citadel, and Ganondorf was less than pleased at the results of the mission.

"So, in other words, Ingo, you got scared and ran. _Ran from a young boy!_" Ganondorf's eyes flashed angrily and the Triforce mark on the back of his hand lit up with the reawakened power. "Ingo, Ingo, Ingo…you have disappointed me." Ingo's eyes widened in fear, and then he began to run—run from his fate. "And you know what happens when someone disappoints me…." Ganondorf raised his arm and shot out a powerful blast of darkness that struck Ingo, surrounding him, choking him. Ingo screamed as his flesh was eaten away, and then there was silence. Ganondorf smiled at his new recruit. "Arise, my Stalfos. Prepare to serve me well." 

The glaring Stalfos, once Ingo nodded slowly. Now he was a zombie…an undead warrior of Ganondorf.

"Hey, isn't that Link?" Malon asked as she looked at the figure that walked into the building. Zelda looked up, her hopeful eyes glittering once more. Link waved at them, then jumped over the rail and walked up to Zelda.

"They…Ganondorf…" Link began.

Zelda nodded. "Killed your parents, trying to find you?" Link nodded, two bleary eyes showing his grief. "That's what happened to mine, Link. Now you see why we work so diligently. Ganondorf is a monster that must…for all time…be destroyed. And it is up to you and me to do it." 

Link sniffled, then lifted his hand. "Friends?" 

Zelda smiled happily, shaking Link's hand. "Friends." 


	5. Evil's Bane

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Chapter Three: Evil's Bane

By Brian

For three weeks now, Link had been in hiding with Zelda, Impa, Malon, and others who were against Ganondorf. Here, he trained with a sword diligently taking every word his trainer told him to heart. He seemed to be improving and showed much promise, but he still needed a lot of work. He still wore his ancestor's tiny sword on his belt, but he had moved on to a heavier sword by now. Zelda taught Link the special sword-spin technique that had been passed down by his family for generations. She told him that the earlier Links could propel magic power in a sweeping arc for great damage to enemies through this attack, but now that magic only remained in certain people and in hard-to-perceive forms, it would be almost impossible for the people of today to harness and use.

The group of renegades had supplied Link with every necessity for his stay at the abandoned building. Since Ganondorf knew where Link lived, Zelda told him not to return home to gather his personal belongings for the Evil King may have a trap lying in wait for him. Though Link was extremely dismayed at this, he understood and complied.

"So, when are we going to attack Ganondorf?" Link asked Malon one day while he was practicing his sword techniques in the makeshift gym room. Malon liked to watch Link practice, and sat on the side giving him tips sometimes, even though it upset his instructor, the midget, Mido. Though Mido was extremely short and had almost child-like features, he knew what he was talking about.

"We're not going to attack him," she answered him.

"Then…what's the point of all this practice? I mean, I sort of like using the sword now, and it's really fun, but we're doing this because of Ganondorf, right?"

Malon frowned. "Well, the thing is, we're getting ready for when we absolutely need to use our abilities. Think of it this way: we're not going to go off and attack Ganondorf because it would make us just as bad as him. He will most definitely attack us because we have what he wants. Especially now that you're with us, he's going to double his efforts."

"Jeez, this Triforce stuff is pretty serious, huh?"

"Yes, the Sacred Relic is for upholding and balancing this world. I really don't know much about it really, but you can ask Zelda or Impa for more info on the Triforce."

Link nodded then went back to what his instructor was trying to teach him at the moment. Mido had gone away for a few minutes while Link practiced the back flip over and over again. Link had never before done a back flip except for on a trampoline and into a pool. Even then he wasn't very good at it. Even though, Mido had told him that a back flip was useful in many cases to quickly get away from an enemy. It provided space for defense and enough time after coming out of it to attack once again. Link had begun learning this difficult move a few days ago, but every time he tried, he only landed on his back, or on his face. He tried it again this time. Leaping as high into the air backwards as he could, he began leaning himself backwards. Just as he was in mid-air, he twisted to the side unexpectedly and landed awkwardly on the upper-half of his torso and bottom-half of his face. Luckily, the floor was padded, so it didn't hurt too much. He could hear Malon moaning as if she thought he was hurt or something. He quickly stood up to regain his dignity and said quickly, "I'm okay, that was only a practice flip."

"Link, I think you shouldn't practice this one right now. Maybe you're not ready for it."

"What? Are you serious? I can do it. Besides, Mido told me that he wouldn't let me progress to the next move he's going to teach me until I do the back-flip successfully."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat…_Hero._"

Link grinned at this remark from Malon. Filled with newfound strength, provided by the pride coming from the big head Malon gave him, he hunched up, then did a complete back flip and landed on his feet.

"Bravo!" exclaimed Malon with excitement as she clapped her hands. "That was great! Now you need to show Mido."

Link beamed at the enthusiasm displayed by Malon. Maybe he was actually going to be able to get through this training after all.

It was time.

"Link, please come with us," said Zelda. "We have something we must show you."

Link sat up in his cot and looked over at the clock the group had provided him with. He yawned and said groggily, "It's one in the morning. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" He yawned again, the laid back down in bed, falling asleep once more.

"Get him up, Darunia," said Zelda as she turned to an unseen figure. A massive bulk of muscle and rock-hard skin came into view and overturned the cot Link was lying on. This action woke him up immediately.

"Okay, will you guys please stop annoying me while I sleep?" Link then looked at the manifestation that had just upset his sleep. "Um…uh…hi Goliath. My name is David and I'm going to hide under my bed now."

The huge figure boomed with laughter. "What good will that do, brother? I'd rather get to know the descendant of the mighty Dodongo Buster."

Link didn't know what a Dodongo was, but he noticed that this guy wasn't human. He had a human face, but a huge mane of wild, silvery hair around his head dwarfed it. He seemed to have a beer belly—if you could call it a beer belly—but it was completely insignificant because of the huge, hulking muscles showing through his thick, leathery skin. The thing that disturbed Link the most was the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"My name is Darunia, big brother of my people the Gorons. Sadly, I am the only one left, but I live on to tell the tales of my descendants and ancestors as the Sage of Fire."

"Another Sage? Are there more?" Link remembered Impa being a Sage, but she was the only one he had met so far. Now more were beginning to appear.

"Of course, Link," Zelda said with a laugh. She stepped away from the ruin of his cot and five other people came forward from behind her. "You've already met Impa," she said, gesturing to the wizened woman standing among the other four strangers. The others are the four other Sages." She gestured to a short girl with green hair. "This is Saria, the Sage of the Forest. She was a very close friend to the Hero of Time."

Saria looked at Link and smiled. Despite how old Link was guessing of her, her features seemed that of a child. "Hello, Link. You look like the exact double of my old friend. I'm glad I'm going to get to know you."

Another figure stepped forward. She looked young and lively, but she had the same kind of features as Ganondorf: blazing red hair, a long, protruding nose, and dark toned skin. Link figured that she was probably as old as Impa, only without the wizened look of the ages. "My name is Nabooru of the Gerudos. It's quite an honor to meet one of the Hero of Time's descendants, kid. Just don't cut something off of you with a sword, you hear?"

Link laughed a bit at her humor, but he still had to ask a question of her. "You look a bit like Ganondorf…like you could be his sister or something. Do you two have any connections?"

"Actually, yes. That bastard happens to be a Gerudo as well. When he was born in the desert among my people, it was prophecy that told us he was to become king. He was an evil man, though, and I knew that I could never follow his ways."

"But, why was he king and not someone else?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only because I think I'll take to liking you, kid. My people, the Gerudos, are made up entirely of females. Only one male was born every hundred years. When Ganondorf was born, he had to become King, as was our custom. He wanted to become more than King though, and sought to take over Hyrule. That's where your ancestor, Link, the Hero of Time, made it possible for us Sages to lock him up in his own Evil Realm."

"I see." Link looked back behind Nabooru and saw the form of a figure with long flowing extrusions from his or her body. The figure stepped forward revealing a blue toned person with finlike appendages coming off of her arms. It looked like she could be a cross between a dolphin and a human.

"Hello, Link," the strange, but beautiful-looking person said. "My name is Ruto of the Zoras: the Sage of Water. You could say that your ancestor, the Hero of Time, was once engaged to me." She smiled as if remembering this.

Link looked closely at Ruto and thought this highly unlikely, but just shrugged his shoulders. To the side of her, he saw a new figure dressed in extravagant, gold robes step forward. Like Impa, he was old, but very much more so than she. "Greetings, Hero. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. When the Hero of Time first entered the Sacred Realm, I met him and told him of his purpose in Hyrule, which was to be the Hero that would lead the kingdom to prosperity once more after defeating Ganondorf."

"Wow, is that all?" asked Link as looked around his room at the sages, Zelda, and Navi. "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Actually," explained Zelda, "You have met everyone of importance that you should know about for tonight. Come; you will ride in a limousine with Impa, Rauru, and me."

"Wow, this social party is turning into a road trip now. What's next, are we all going to go skinny-dipping?" asked Link humorously.

Everyone just looked at Link strangely. "'Skinny' what?" asked Nabooru.

"I don't think I can do _that,_ whatever it is you're talking about," said Darunia uncertainly. He patted his large, round stomach, as if for emphasis.

"Never mind," Link said, dismissing the topic. "Anyway, I guess I'm awake now, so let's go." Everyone turned and headed out the door, Link being the last one to leave. 

"Zelda, Malon told me that you could tell me quite a bit about the Triforce and what it does."

Zelda looked over at Link and smiled. "You're probably right, but I'm really not the best person to ask about that topic."

Link looked flustered. "Then who would I ask?"

Zelda motioned to the person sitting across from her. Rauru looked up at Link with his aged eyes and seemed to let a small smile play across his face from underneath his flowing mustache. "Link, the Triforce is really very simple to understand. Let me start from the basics. As you probably already know, there are three different parts to it: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Together, these three powers keep the world, as we know it maintained in perfect accordance and balance. If a person with a good and righteous heart obtains the Triforce, he or she will lead the world to peace and prosperity, but if a person with an evil and unbalanced heart obtains it, then the Triforce cannot contain itself and will split into three different parts. Thus, we have the three Triforces. When split apart, the three parts will each go into people chosen by destiny. You must understand that the Triforce is not a tangible object, but is more the essence of the three Goddesses that created the kingdom of Hyrule. Your ancestor tried to obtain the Triforce, but being only ten years old prevented him from that and Ganondorf claimed the relic for himself instead. Upon doing this, Ganondorf caused the Triforce to separate into the three different parts. The Triforce of Power remained with Ganondorf, the Triforce of Wisdom stayed with Zelda, and your ancestor received the Triforce of Courage. Because the Triforce was never permanently kept in balance, the world changed over the years. Evil and logic took over magic and men became greedy and lusted for worldly goods. Men began killing one another, and wars were common. Over time, Hyrule disappeared and the earth on which it was hidden became exposed to the worn land of its Kingdom. To put it into terms that you will understand, Hyrule is what we're in right now, only it's not quite what it used to be. The volcanic mountain range no longer exists, roads have covered the beautiful field where Lon Lon Ranch was, Lake Hylia is now a dump for the chemicals that the factory puts out, Zora's river has long ago been filled in, the thick woods and forests that contained the Kokiri and kept the great Deku Tree have been cut down…I could go on forever. This all happened because of Ganondorf's conquests with the Triforce of Power as his aid.

"Link, now that you're here, we can finally take back the Triforce of Power. We won't attack, for Ganondorf himself will come to us. He knows of the two Triforce parts, which have been handed down to you and Zelda over the generations, and he will definitely come for them. That is when we take back his Triforce and bring order and balance back to this world."

"Why didn't any of my ancestors or anyone else take it back from him?"

"That's a good question, one which I have an answer for as well. Ganondorf, going under the alias of Ganon, was defeated time and time again by the Hero of Time's descendants. The first direct descendant of the Hero of Time actually killed Ganon and received the Triforce from him, thus bringing the three pieces together and creating peace and prosperity for a time. After that, he went on for more adventures away from the land of Hyrule. Well, a storm struck his ship and he ended up on the illusionary island of Koholint for months. While marooned on this small island, a few of Ganon's remaining followers awaited Link's return for the reincarnated Agahnim, an associate of Ganon, created a magic ritual using his powers of the Black Arts. This ritual included killing Link and sprinkling the Hero's blood on Ganon's ashes. Eventually, with the help of the mysterious Wind Fish, Link returned to Hyrule and was welcomed back immensely. For years, he resided in the land as the Hero of Legend for his time until one day, he was intercepted by Ganon's followers and killed. The ritual was performed to resurrect Ganon and he arose, not only with the Triforce of Power, but with the Triforce of Courage at his disposal as well. Once he gained this, he entrusted the Triforce of Courage to Agahnim and kept his original relic to himself. Zelda still had the Triforce of Wisdom, but this was not to last for long. Agahnim went to Zelda in disguise to try and find a way to take back the Triforce once again. He utterly failed once again, and in his rage, he put Zelda under a deep sleep. Only the Hero would be able to wake her once more. I will return to that little piece of information later, Link. Hundreds of years later, Ganon and Agahnim chose the right moment to attack Hyrule again when there was no one to claim the title of Hero. The princess Zelda who ruled the kingdom of Hyrule saw the imminent attack and separated her Triforce into eight separate pieces so that Ganon could not claim it. Monsters guarded the Triforces in eight underground dungeons that even Ganon's power couldn't break through. Despite this slight detail, Ganon captured Zelda and imprisoned her in his own underground lair. Then, a young man, by the name of Link, searching for adventure arrived from a far off country. Impa, the same one sitting next to me, was attacked by some of Ganon's men. Link, a cocky and quick-tempered lad, drove off the party of attackers and saved Impa from certain destruction. Without hesitation, Impa told Link of Ganon's motives and told him to retrieve the eight Triforce pieces and rescue Zelda. Link, ready for action, found a sword, and began searching for the pieces. Seeing what Link was doing, Ganon put a seal on his lair so that the Hero could not enter unless he had the Triforce of Wisdom in his possession. After finding all of the pieces, Link found Ganon's lair, and killed him with the help of the Master Sword I gave to him, and the Sacred Silver arrows, known more specifically as the Light Arrows, smote down Ganon and rescued the princess Zelda. Still, Ganon's followers persisted and went about again to perform the ritual once more. However, there was no indication that Link really was the Hero. After all, he came from a different country and he didn't even look like a Hylian. Using his powers to locate the Hero, Agahnim found out that Link really was the Hero when his powers revealed a symbol of the Triforce of Courage on the back of Link's hand. Agahnim needed to somehow lead Link to himself in his Great Palace. Now, remember how Agahnim put the other Zelda to sleep hundreds of years earlier? He realized that Link could reawaken Zelda, but in doing so, he would have to confront Agahnim, which meant certain death on the Hero's part. See the only way to wake the sleep was to gather together the three Triforces, but to this, Link would first have to confront Agahnim. Agahnim, hiding in his Palace, realized that he would have to wear down Link first though, so he made a seal over his palace, which prevented the Hero from entering. Impa revealed to Link that the only way to break the seal would be to destroy the six palaces that created the barrier. By putting six crystals in the six palace's main statues, they would be destroyed, thus breaking the barrier. Link found his way to Agahnim's palace and fought his way through to the main chamber. Agahnim confronted Link, but in his weakened state, he could not fight the Hero. Therefore, with his remaining powers, he created an incarnate of evil taken from Link's own dark side. This dark image of Link knew all of the Hero's moves and could predict everything he was going to throw at him before he did. Link finally got the better of his Dark Side and defeated it. Agahnim, not in the least bit flustered from his defeat, kept his humorous side up. He was a fair person but mysterious in his ways. The most mysterious thing was that he presented Link with the Triforce of Courage. Link took it gratefully and reawakened Zelda. There were other Heroes after that, and with the last one in the line, Agahnim and the remaining followers of Ganondorf revived the Evil King once again by killing the Hero. Until just twenty years ago, Ganondorf finally reemerged from hiding and used the Triforce of Power that had automatically returned to him to become successful enough to rise to the rank of "Most Powerful Man in the World". And that, is also why we Sages have returned."

Link's mouth hung slightly open from the shock of this amazing story that Rauru had just told him. Zelda laughed at this sight and said, "Link, I reacted the same way when I heard it from Rauru. He left out a few details, of course, but he needed to cut it short because we have just arrived at our destination."

They had arrived at a large field seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Everyone got out of the three limousines they had used and congregated around a spot in the middle of the field. Link could see nothing out of the ordinary about this place, only he could feel something almost electric and shocking in nature throughout the cool, night air.

"Link, stand back here with me," said Zelda as she placed a slender hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"What are they doing?" Link asked.

"You proved yourself in your training and we think that it is about time you received an ancient relic which will aid us in our fight against Ganondorf."

"An ancient relic? What is it?"

"Watch."

Link turned away from Zelda disappointed and looked at what the six sages where doing. They had formed a circle around a spot on the ground, holding hands in a chain-like fashion. Lifting up their arms, each Sage began to glow with his or her own internal light. The glow turned into a congregation of brightly colored lights, then suddenly, the lights shot out from their owners and combined in the epicenter of their display of power. They swirled together and mixed and became one. Then, the seething mass of Light struck the ground and a loud rumbling ensued. From the ground, an altar rose up with the Sages standing on top of it, each on a symbol, which must symbolize each of their powers. In the center, an amazing sword rose up out of the stone with a symbol of the Triforce on the marble surface before it.

Link stood with his mouth agape at this sight. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Link," said Zelda, with a hint of pride in her voice. "That's the Legendary Sword of Evil's Bane: The Master Sword."


	6. Dance With The Devil

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian A and Erico

Chapter Four: Dance With the Devil

By Erico

Link stood dumbfounded, staring at the glowing mystical relic before him. The six sages were linked about him in a circle, and Zelda, not of the sages, stood outside, glancing anxiously at Link. He turned to face Zelda, who gave him an annoyed look.

"What is it now, Link?" 

He shrugged. "What am I supposed to do, just pull it?" 

Zelda sighed, dragging her right hand over her face in an exasperated gesture. "Yes, Link. It's _that_ easy." Link frowned in self-defense, putting up his tough attitude that served as his emotional wall.

"Fine, your worship. Excuuuuuze me for worrying about doing something wrong and blowing up the earth." Link spat into his hands, rubbing them together. A worthless gesture, but one in which he was very comfortable doing. He began to pace up towards the gleaming blade, deeply thrust into the pedestal, stared at it for a moment, wondering about every possible angle of attack. "Oh well. 'Whosoever pulleth out this sword from this stone, is rightwise born king of England,' so they say. Link my boy, time to see if you measure up to the test…." Link took a final breath, and lowered his left hand towards the blade. He could feel its brilliant radiance, like it held a voice of its own. Then, with gentle reverence and a timid grasp he held the hilt in his hand…

And was then promptly blown backwards by its magical protection.

Up above New York in his dark and foreboding spire, Ganondorf's wizened head suddenly jerked up as he felt something. He twitched his long ears, trying to hear the disturbance, but then sighed as he realized it was gone. But his eyes brimmed with fury, for he had felt it before.

Those blasted Hyrulian fanaticals were once again trying to pull the Master Sword from its base. He knew where they were, he could send out minions to dispatch them…

But the time was not right. His power was still far too weak to attempt such a mission, for the barrier transition had pulled much power from his piece of the Triforce.

It was always a constant struggle, for no matter how many Links he destroyed, another longhaired hooligan would emerge. Like weeds. Weeds in his garden of evil. He would destroy them soon: very soon. But for now, he would wait. Already his Stalfos had failed, and their presence had caused much dispute and uproar-enough for Ganondorf to hold off sending any more of his forces out.

Just then, a loud buzzing from his desk comm derailed his train of thought. Ganondorf walked over and pushed the red receive switch—it was Agahnim, his most trusted advisor.

"Sir, you have a visitor here. A Mr.…Gates, I believe. Yes, Bill Gates." 

Ganondorf smiled. "Ah, yes: my Two o' Clock. Send him in right away." 

Ganondorf released the switch and waited as the frail gray-haired computer Billionaire walked in. 

"Greetings, Mr. Dragmire. I assume you know why I am here?" Bill Gates' voice was grating on Ganondorf's nerves, lacking any smoothness. It was a mere cacophony of noise.

"Yes, Bill. I'm sorry to hear about your newest loss." Congress had been, for a long time, breaking down the massive Microsoft Conglomerate, and Bill Gates was very flustered. For every time Congress created a new chunk, Ganondorf would buy it, and not merge it with his own, but merely have it as a small subsidiary. Too small to be considered a monopoly, but enough to continue raking in the wealth, and give Ganondorf the holding Microsoft had squandered before.

"Well, I'd like to see you about buying back some of my company…"

"I'm sorry, Bill. But that's just out of the question. The company's mine now—you lost it because you were dumb and put out shoddy software, and made sure everyone HAD to use it." Ganondorf's tone was full and robust, which angered Gates considerably. "Whereas while you killed off your future, I am building mine very carefully. People aren't forced to rely on my products, but quality attracts crowds, so they say. Now people line up everywhere to get their DragmireV5 PCs—the first bug-free computer in a long time. They are successful, and so am I."

"But…but we had a deal, Ganondorf!"

"Yes, I know. I would buy your company's splinters…"

"AND THEN YOU'D SELL THEM BACK TO ME!" 

Ganondorf chuckled at that. "Oh, but you see my dear friend, did you ever bother to write that part of it down?"

"No, of course not! The paper trail could incriminate me in a re-monopoly!" 

Ganondorf chuckled again. "With no written agreement on that point, I believed myself to have control of the company. After all…it WAS my money." Gates paused, staring holes through the calm and pleased demeanor of Ganondorf Dragmire, his business associate and the one who had ousted him from his many roosts.

"I feel like I've made a deal with the devil, you monster!" Gates finally sputtered. Ganondorf purred contentedly, a gleam of dark mischieviousness in his eye.

"Who knows, Bill? Perhaps you have." Ganondorf reached down and pushed his desk comm switch again. "Aganhim, please escort Mr. Gates to his limo. We are done here." Within moments, a man with wild blue eyes walked in, wearing a turban and cloth getup that covered his body from head to toe, with only his gnarled hands and his two flashing eyes emerging.

"This way, Mr. Gates." Bill took another look at Ganondorf, a stone hard look of contempt and bitter anger. But Ganondorf merely smiled at himself and shooed him along with a gesture. 

As the footsteps grew softer, Ganondorf's smile vanished and he turned back to his desk. He sat in his chair, and then turned his palm downwards.

His Triforce mark was glowing. And that meant that Link and his followers were becoming more of a nuisance. Still, Ganondorf had enough time left-his goal would be accomplished soon enough. That blasted kid could just hold his horses.

At the moment, 'that blasted kid' was lying flat on his back, still trying to catch his breath. The sword had acted violently, preventing him from grasping it. In other words, the sword's power protected itself…but why? Those questions raced through his oxygen-deprived mind as a pair of burly brown arms lifted him up.

"There there, brother," Darunia said. "Perhaps it just wasn't your time yet."

Link gasped, coughing out the air, which felt alien to his deprived lungs. "What do you mean, not my time? Here I am, supposed to be the sword wielding savior of everyone on this Godforsaken planet, and I CAN'T EVEN GET MY WEAPON!" Link managed to sputter. 

Saria walked over and smiled warmly. "Link, you're not the first to not be able to control the sword on your first try. The very first Link, my Link, tried to. And he was ten years old. The sword was too powerful for him to control at the time, so he was encased for seven years until he could."

"Yeah, but at least he got it pulled out of the pedestal. I couldn't even do _that,_" Link muttered. His indomitable spirit and pride had been severely wounded, and it showed. No longer was he the cocky Link, the self-righteous teen he was before all of this. Now he was like a bewildered child in a new preschool, but instead of doing kindergarten, he was working in an Ivy League college. A pitiful sight, Link thought. He couldn't let them all see him like this. 

"I gotta get out of here. I'll meet you back at the shack." Link checked to make sure his sword was safely strung to his back, and then he took off. Zelda reached out to stop him, but she stopped herself.

Link had done this before, and he came back. He would do the same again.

Link walked down the many city streets of New York, pondering everything that had occurred in the blur of the past few days. He doubted anyone had ever had this much to bear. How did his ancestors put up with it? Each and every one of them had died, died violent deaths. Like they were trying to escape the burden they held—trying to stop the suffering they felt when a normal life was lost to them, and a bizarre quest was all they had left. Somehow, Link felt he would just become another basic Link of the line, another hero who perished, trying to stop a demon that could not be killed. 

_Why can't he be killed?_ Link wondered. Then the answer hit him: as long as he held the Triforce of Power, the relic's abilities would grant him life beyond life. The Triforce of Wisdom gave one mensa-like quality, and the Triforce of Courage granted one the mettle to take on any challenge. 

But he didn't feel it. He did not feel the radiant powers of his piece, giving him those amazing abilities. Wisdom and Courage were mortal; only Power was forever. Link stopped and looked at himself in a puddle of water that lay on the street.

Gone was the youthful energy, replaced by a worn and tired face. Only sadness remained. 

_Yes, Link. Why struggle?_ Link's head jerked up. Was someone speaking to him? The street was busy, people bustling around in every direction, some staring at his adornment weapon oddly. But no one specifically speaking to him. 

_Hey, listen. I speak in your mind, Link. You gotta THINK to talk, got it?_ Link took a breath. Oh, well. After everything else he had seen, telepathy was pretty easy to believe.

_All right, then. Who the devil are you?_ Link thought. 

__

The voice on the other end chuckled a bit. Your words are very ironic, young hero. You may call me Aganhim. I am a wizard. 

Link chuckled. _Aganhim? What's that, Arabic?"_

_Kind of._

_All right, Aganhim. How are you pulling off this trick?_

_Well, because you have magic, my boy. Magic in that infernal golden triangle you carry. And because you do, we can speak through the mystical haze._

_All right, pal. I'm not sure I like this. You sound like a nutcase to me._

_Me?_ Aganhim's voice sounded offended, hurt. _I'm not evil. Just a bit on the fruity side._

_Like dates?_

_No, more like a pomegranate._

_Fine, Aganhim. What do you want?_

_Oh, nothing really. Just someone to talk to, that's all._

_You a perv?_

_God, no._

_Good. I'd hate to call in the police._

_Well, how would you do that Link? After all…you don't know where I am._

Link nodded somberly. _Fine, I have something to ask you then. Can you tell me anything about Ganondorf?_

_Who? Oh…Ganon. Well, try to get him angry. I hear he turns into a pig._ Link smiled—a piece of info. But on the other side of the telepathic connection, Aganhim also smiled. He was giving Link the illusion of an aide, but was instead giving him slightly true, but unhelpful information.

"Thanks, Aganhim."

_No, it is _I_ who should thank _you_, Link. You are our savior. You just take care of yourself now, you hear?_

_Will do. But…wait a tick. Your name sounds familiar, although, not really._

Really? Aganhim mused.

__

Yeah, something about a story that this Sage, Rauru, told me. Your name sounds a lot like Ganondorf's main man, Agahnim. He was a Wizard too.

Ho! Ho! Ho! If I told you I was Agahnim, would I be giving you this useful information?

Link thought a second. Was this information really all that useful? However, Aganhim didn't seem like a bad person. Still… _I still don't know if I can trust you. I mean, this telepathy thing is sort of a big deal._

Ha! Remember I told you that I am a Wizard. Us Wizards work in mysterious ways. It's a good idea not to trust me…but, then again, it just might be a good idea. I'll let you make the decision for yourself.

Link smiled to himself. _I'll keep that in mind._

You're a smart kid. Now, I'll be in touch. Not really, but let's just say that we'll talk again sometime. Ciao!

The connection ceased, and then the sounds of the outside world around Link restored themselves. He sighed, then turned around to walk back to the warehouse where his group was.

On the other side of town, high above the clouds in the Citadel Spire, Agahnim also smiled, and then Ganondorf spoke up as he sat in his chair.

"Well, did he take it?" 

Agahnim nodded his turbaned head. "Yes. I am now a confidante." 

Ganondorf couldn't help but give himself a wide grin. "Good job, my wizard. You will help us to find them, and destroy them."

"Link, you're back!" Malon laughed as she came running up to the door. Link nodded to all inside, and then was stunned as the young red-haired woman planted a wet kiss on his cheek. Link blushed and walked inside, just in time to see a furious Zelda glare at him and then stomp off to another portion of the facility.

"What's with her?" Link queried, totally unaware that the green monster of jealousy was gnashing its teeth angrily. 

Malon smiled. "I think she likes you." A tiny hint of Link's ego returned as he gave a rakish smile to the beauty standing beside him.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Link walked towards Mido, who coughed very noticeably.

"All right, Link. Would you care to try and attack this post?" Link pulled out his sword, and then frowned angrily. With a mighty swing of his blade, he severed the post clean down the middle. But he also noticed that when he did, tiny bits of light glimmered from his arm, shimmering down the blade and finally flying off like embers from a burning log. Mido's usually half-shut eyes widened as he whistled and examined the post. "Nice work, Link. Now you're using magic as well." Mido ruffled his red hair. "I didn't even teach you that. Where'd you pick it up?" 

Link smiled wryly, holding an air of mystery that left Mido puzzled. "Maybe I made a deal with the devil."


	7. Road Rage

**__**

The Legend of Zelda: An Old Threat, a New Era

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Chapter Five: Road Rage

By Brian

"A deal with the _Devil?_ What do you mean by _that?_" Mido looked at Link quizzically.

"Um…nothing," Link said hesitantly. "Don't worry about it."

Mido, still disbelieving, thought that it might be best just to let it slide because, whatever happened, Link was beginning to use some of the magic that had lain dormant in him for years. "Well, let's just practice some of those skills I've taught you," he said, walking over to the archery range. "Let's see you hit ten bulls-eyes in a row. Then we can go onto the next challenge…using a boomerang!"

Link groaned, but picked up the bow and quiver of arrows anyway. He slung the quiver across his back, then pulled out one of the arrows from it. He set it upon his bow, and lined up the target with the feathers and the point of his arrow. He let go, and the arrow sailed through the air…in an arch. It landed three feet just in front of the target.

"Keep at it Link! We're going to be here all day if you don't complete the tasks I set before you."

Link shot an angry look at Mido, which Mido returned with a stone-cold look that Link couldn't match. Link settled down, and shot away, never hitting a single target. This was going to take a long time.

Link lay down on his cot in his room, rubbing his arm from all the times he had messed up with shooting the bow and having the string whip against his wrist and upper arm. He never got to the boomerang section of his training, because he never even hit a single bulls-eye that day, much less even a single target. He closed his eyes, and thought about what his life might be like if that fateful day meeting up with Zelda and Impa in the black Limousine had never occurred. He thought of his murdered parents and how he had seen the whole thing happen right before his eyes. How that bastard, Ingo, had just sat there laughing through the whole thing. He knew that Ingo was a coward, but he hoped that he would never have to face him again. He began to cry, not just from the loss of his parents, but from the whole situation.

The door suddenly swung open and a figure with golden hair entered the room. Link didn't look, because he didn't want her to see him like this.

"Link," she said soothingly. "Link, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "I know that your parents are dead, but that is not the only reason why you are with us. Your purpose, along with ours, is to make sure this sort of thing never happens again."

Link looked up with a teary-eyed face. "Zelda, you don't know the half of it! It's not just that, it's…"

Zelda frowned and shook her head. "Maybe it is something else." She and Link were silent for a few seconds. She sat down on the edge of his cot. "Mido told me about what happened today."

"_What?_ That I couldn't even hit a target with a bow and arrow?"

"No. He told me about the magic beginning to come to you."

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I could feel something for a second when swinging my sword, but that's _it_. Why can't I use my magic to help me shoot straight?"

"Link, that sort of thing comes with time and practice. You'll eventually get it down to an art. The sword is different. Your ancestors always used magic along with their swords. Sometimes, they could get the energy so focused, that they could shoot beams out of the blade to hit far away enemies. Others, like the first Link in your series of ancestors, liked to use close up battle techniques rather than to shoot beams out of his sword. But the magic was still there."

Link looked up at Zelda. "Tell me about the Master Sword. What is so special about that sword?"

Zelda smiled, realizing that Link really had no idea what this certain sword was all about. "Okay. I guess you really need to know anyway.

"The Master Sword, otherwise known as the sword of Evil's Bane, is a blade, which evil cannot touch. Long ago, before Ganondorf came to be, his predecessor entered unto Hyrule and challenged the King for the Triforce hidden in the Sacred Realm. The only way to enter this Sacred Realm, where the Sacred Relic rested, was to have three spiritual stones, and the Ocarina of Time. The King would not give up these relics, so he kept the Ocarina of Time safe in his own castle, and gave the three spiritual stones to the races known as Zoras, Gorons, and the Kokiri. The Gerudo King became infuriated when the King of Hyrule did this, and waged war on the country. Now, this Gerudo was an evil man, and used dark powers unlike anyone had seen before. The King saw this, and realized that if this abomination were to be stopped, the way would lie in the hands of the Seven Sages of Hyrule. Rauru, the Sage of Light, along with the six others, forged a Sword unlike any in the land had ever known. The sword was Evil's Bane, and would smite down the Gerudo and his army of darkness. The most renowned Hero of the Land, the father of the Hero of Time, took up the Master Sword, and slew the man who sought after the Sacred Realm. In the battle, his family became involved, and both he and his wife were seriously injured, him being the worse of the two. The mother, with their child in her arms, witnessed the last breaths of her husband, then fled to the forest. The Master Sword was thus taken from the Hero, and placed in the Pedestal of Time, at the Temple of Time, which is the entrance into the Sacred Realm. The sword became the connection between worlds, and the door of Time was shut: only to be opened with the Ocarina and the three spiritual stones.

"After that, Ganondorf rose up to power, and the Master Sword was to be donned once again. The threat kept returning, and it was extinguished time and time again with the Sword of Evil's Bane. Now, the Evil King is back, and you are to take the Master Sword for yourself, but only when it wishes to choose you as its keeper."

Link nodded then said, "One question." Zelda was listening. "Are you somehow related to that guy, Rauru, because you and him both tell really long, but interesting, stories."

Zelda laughed at this and playfully threw a pillow at Link. Link followed suit and threw it back at her, making her laugh harder. She growled then charged at Link, tackling him onto the cot. Link got on top of her and shoved the pillow onto her face. She tossed it off, and got on top of him again, this time pinning his arms with her knees.

"You're pretty strong for a girl," Link said, smiling.

"You haven't seen anything yet." While she had him pinned down, she began tickling him fiercely on his sides. He laughed and squirmed uncontrollably. "Ticklish too I see."

With almost all the might he could muster, Link finally broke free, then began tickling Zelda himself. "Let's see how you take it!"

She couldn't.

They wrestled around on the bed for a few more minutes, until both were exhausted. Link ended up on top of Zelda. She smiled at him quirkily, letting him know that this wasn't going to be her only defeat. Then, Link realized that their faces were really close: _really _close. The distance only became shorter. Just before they closed in all the way, the door burst open.

"Now, what have you two been doing?" asked Malon as she stood in the doorway, tapping her foot on the ground with arms crossed.

Link got off of Zelda clumsily, and fell off the cot. He stood up quickly, hoping that he hadn't lost any of his dignity with the women. "Um…nothing really…uh…Zelda was…um…telling me about…a sword! Yeah, a big sword." Link cringed at the look Malon shot him.

"Well, I know lots about swords in case you want to ask me sometime," she said, smiling at Link.

He grinned uncomfortably. "Okay."

Zelda sat on the bed straightening her hair. "He wanted to know about the Master Sword."

"Oh, I see." Malon nodded. "Yeah, I hope you can eventually pull it out of its pedestal. I know you can do it, Link."

"Yeah, it seems really important, so I hope my time comes soon."

"We all hope that it's soon. But that's all we can do: hope."

"We have devised a faster way of Transportation for you, Link," Malon told him the next day.

"Really? Do I get my own car?"

"Actually, even better." She pushed open the door to the makeshift garage. Revealed were Limousines for usual transportation, sports cars for get away vehicles, Jeeps for it they ever have to travel along rugged ground: everything you could think of. Then, Malon pointed to a brand new motorcycle, shining sharply from the overhead lights. "It's yours, Link. Your ancestors usually traveled by foot or on horseback, and you're going to travel by motorcycle. What do you think?"

He was speechless. He had never seen another bike so gorgeous before in his life. And it was his! He quickly hugged Malon, making her giggle a bit, and then he ran to the bike and sat on the black, leather seat. He remembered going up to the mountains with one of his uncles and going four-wheeling through the dense forests and rugged areas. This motorcycle had to be much better than that.

"Is it okay if I take for a spin? I mean, I won't be missing anything important, will I?"

Malon just smiled. "Go for it, Link. Enjoy it. After this though, you're going to have to use it for more practical use."

"Only one joy ride? You sound like my mother."

"Your mother probably wouldn't even let you ride one of these."

Link shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, I'll see you later." Malon pressed the button, which would open the big, sliding door to the outside world of New York City. Link placed a forest green motorbike helmet on his head, started the engine, and then took off out of the old, abandoned warehouse and into the alleyway. He pulled out of the alley, then onto the less busy streets of the suburbs. He took off towards the outskirts of town to where there weren't as many buildings or cars to get in the way of his newfound freedom.

About two hours later, he was nearing the countryside of New York. Not much to really call it countryside, but it seemed like it compared to the skyscrapers and busy streets of the city. He took off down a side road, which was made of gravel and dirt. The shocks and suspension on the bike seemed pretty good, but he still wanted to test it even more. Seeing a rise in the road up ahead, he revved up the bike, then took off down the road at about fifty-five miles per hour. He hit the rise at that speed, sending the bike sailing through the air with him on it. He realized that he must be at least ten feet off the ground. He hit the ground with such grace that he was surprised he even accomplished such a feat. He turned the bike around and faced the rise he had just ramped. Then, off in the distance towards that direction, he heard a sound like other motorcycles.

Five fierce looking bikes just jumped the rise, and they were coming at Link: fast!

"_Holy shit!_" he swore. "Where the hell did _they_ come from?" He took one more glance at them before turning his bike and saw that they weren't people, but were in fact much like the skeletons he had fought before in his own house.

When his parents had died.

Link took off down the dirt road in the opposite direction, accelerating as quickly as his bike allowed. Something suddenly whistled past his ear, narrowly missing him by a fraction of an inch. He turned around and saw that the skeleton warriors were throwing some sort of knives at him. Not only that, but they were throwing them fast. He could see some whizzing past him and hear them clicking off the chrome plating of his bike. He realized that he was out in the open, so he quickly took a quick look around him to see if it was clear, then turned his bike off the road. Quickly after that, the skeletons rode off after him. Link quickly doubled back and returned to the road. Ganondorf's men seemed to be experts because they quickly got back onto the road. But, because of Link's quick maneuver, he was already much further ahead of them. He realized that just playing cat and mouse wasn't going to get rid of these guys: especially on roads as open as these. Link suddenly braked as hard as he could, and with years of experience with motor vehicles such as these, he swung his left leg over to the right side of his bike, turned the bike so that the broad side faced his attackers, and ducked down on the other side. A few knives stuck into the nice leather, but Link was just glad they weren't sticking into his skull. The other bikers seemed surprised at this odd maneuver by Link, and looked at each other as if wondering what to do. At the speed they were going, they realized that if they ran into Link's bike, then there would most likely be a lot of broken bones on their part as well as Link's. They all swerved in different directions, but none of them knew the route of the other, so three of them collided together, resulting in a crash, which slid the three off the road and into the ditch at sixty-five miles per hour.

"Whew!" exclaimed Link as he saw the accident take place. No sooner did he say this, than a huge explosion resulting from the mangled engines.

_Well done, Link, but there are still two more,_ said a very familiar voice.

"Aganhim!" Link exclaimed out loud. "Of all times!"

He could hear Aganhim silently laughing on the other end of the new telepathic link that was established. _Oh, what kind of a welcome is _that?_ And I thought you _liked_ fruity people. Anyway, your attackers are known as Stalfos Knights, some of Ganondorf's elite henchmen. The lead attacker is Ingo, I'm sure you remember him._

Link's blood drained from his face when he heard this name. "That's Ingo?"

_If I'm not mistaken, he returned to Ganondorf the same day he and his Stalfos murdered your parents, and Ganondorf turned him into a Stalfos for being insolent by failing to do as he pleased with you._

Link snarled, "I'm going to _kill_ him!"

Aganhim laughed. _He's already dead my boy, but in a new form. He won't remember you because he's more like a Zombie now._

Link wasn't listening. The two other Stalfos Bikers had stopped and were staring at the wreckage that had occurred. The one who was apparently in charge, Ingo, turned to his victim…who was now charging at full speed towards him with sword drawn. Ingo cracked a toothy grin, and pointed towards Link. The other Stalfos got off his bike, and began running at Link with his own sword drawn. The two met, blades clanging together in the primitive dance of swordplay. The much taller Stalfos breathed rank, stale breath into Link's face, but the Hero wasn't paying attention to this at all. He released his locked blade, then came around from a different angle of attack. The Stalfos parried this as well. But, Link was prepared. Mido had taught him a trick that had worked in many different cases in the past. A fraction of a second after Link's blade had locked up with the others, he drew his Kokiri sword, and in one smooth motion with his free left hand, he cut through the rib section of the Stalfos that he faced. The behemoth crumbled then fell into a jumbled pile of bones. Link kicked these in every direction as he ran towards the new target he was focused on: Ingo. Without even thinking about what he was doing—without even knowing—a spark of something lit up inside Link. He could feel the spark running through him, pumping through his veins: increasing the amount of adrenaline in his system. This magic spark of which he didn't know the origin of, leapt out to the blade of his sword, and arced around the hard steel: shimmering like a clear pool's surface on a bright day. The sparks leapt off the blade, spinning around the sharp edges like lightening plays across the sky. The energy turned blue, then into a reddish glow. Even on the almost-expressionless face of Ingo the Stalfos, you could tell that he didn't like the look of what was coming. From the enemy's viewpoint, it looked as if Link had turned into a weapon himself, much like when bulls charge at anything that's red.

Link struck with fierce veracity, striking down the now small figure of Ingo. Although Ingo was much taller than Link, compared to him now…he could give Michael Jordan a run for his money. Ingo wasn't just cut down from this attack, but was blown apart and in many different directions. The power that had built up in Link's mad rush swept out over the ground, burning the grass on the sides of the road, as well as charring the ground. Ingo and the other Stalfos' bikes flew off in the opposite direction of Link, and even his own motorcycle toppled onto its side.

Link stood there panting with a ferocious and wild look still fresh in his eyes. He sheathed both his swords—the bigger one slung across his back, and the smaller one, owned by his ancestor, on his belt—and fell to the ground on his knees as the adrenaline drained out of his system. Sweat poured off his face and mixed with the dirt in the ground, soiling his face. He sat up, and looked for traces of the dead Stalfos. There were none except charred spots where they used to be.

_Well done, hero,_ the telepathic voice came again. _You have proven yourself to me. Now, follow my exact instructions. First, get up and onto your motorcycle._

Without question, the exhausted Link got onto his bike. _Now what?_ Link spoke telepathically.

_Now, drive it off a cliff._

_What? Is this a joke?_

_Yes, it is. Actually, I want you to drive it off the road towards the east_.

_Is this another joke?_

_No, actually I'm being serious._

_Okay, here goes nothing. First though, which way is east?_

Aganhim sighed from his side of the connection. _It's to your left…dumb-ass._

_Okay, thanks. Here I go…fruit._ Link took off on his bike to where Aganhim told him to ride. After about fifteen minutes of riding, he noticed something up ahead. It was a woman, but she was lying on the ground. Link immediately stopped his bike, then ran up to her side. She moaned, blinked her eyes a few times, then looked up at Link.

"Oh, you're my Hero!" she said. Link jumped back from this unexpected phrase, not knowing what to say to this overused wording. Then the woman laughed, and turned into a person with a Turban and flowing robes on. His face was set far back in the Turban, and the cloth over his mouth covered up half of his face. "Surprise! I am Aganhim. Bet you didn't expect that!"

Link shook his head. "No, I didn't. Tell me what you're doing out here. I sort of wanted a peaceful ride on my new motorcycle and you're not helping in any way that I can see."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" laughed Aganhim with a booming voice. "Joy rides are bad idea. In fact, I bet Zelda and the others are getting onto Malon for letting you out today; the world is dangerous for you, my boy."

"How do you know Malon and Zelda? Tell me seriously, you're not a perv, are you?"

"Heavens, no! Remember, I'm just fruity."

"Yeah, I know. Like a pomegranate."

"No, like a Kiwi."

"What? Okay, whatever. Anyway, are you sure that aliens haven't abducted you sometime in the recent past because you sure act like they have? This seems like the X-Files."

"I don't know about any _"X-Files",_ but I can tell you that I know some friends who are _like_ aliens."

"Anyway, back to the main reason why you're here in the first place talking to me. So _what_ if Ganondorf's men followed me, why the hell are _you_ here?"

"That's actually not a bad question. Should I tell you why?"

"Well, it just _might_ be helpful to me."

"And you could be helpful to me."

"You're still not answering my question, fruit."

"And you haven't helped me out yet."

Link was becoming impatient with this strange wizard. "Okay! Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take me to your leader."

"How did I know that you were going to say that. Oh! I remember. It's because aliens abducted you. That's right! No, seriously, what do you want?"

"I want you to take me with you. I want to join in your cause against Ganondorf." Aganhim seemed to smile from underneath his facemask.

"You seem like a harmless guy, but I'd have to talk it out with Zelda and the sages. Besides, for all I know, you could just be some nutcase who wants to just kill us all when you get the chance. Also, the others might freak if they hear about me conversing with some strange Wizard from the street. I can't do it."

"Link, my boy. Look into my eyes. Look deep into my eyes."

Link couldn't help it. He looked into Aganhim's eyes. They seemed so mesmerizing; he couldn't break his gaze. He fell deeper and deeper into the Wizard's spell. 

Finally, the Wizard _Agahnim,_ servant of Ganondorf, said, "Now, you will take me to your friends, or there will be some problems. We don't want _problems_ now, do we?"

Link involuntarily stated in a monotone voice in reply to Agahnim's question, "No problems."

"Good. Now, let's go"


	8. A Hidden Past, A Die is Cast

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

**__**

Chapter Six: The Hidden Past, a Die is Cast

By Erico

"My, my Link! What a wonderful piece of machinery this is!" Agahnim chuckled as he sat on the back of the bike. A bedazzled and spell-dazed Link did not answer, for he could not. Agahnim frowned underneath his mask. "What's this? At a loss for words, are we? Hmmm… Perhaps I can shock you into speaking." His frown vanished as it was replaced by a sick and sadistic smile. He raised his left hand, chanting a spell. A small bulbous point of light formed in his hand, and Agahnim meant to strike the hero with it. But as he did…he did not notice the mark of the Triforce on Link's hand growing brighter and brighter. When Agahnim brought his ball of energy down, it instantly shot off as a magical protection field enveloped Link. The look of dimness in the young boy's eyes faded, and Agahnim gasped in surprise. 

With limberness that made the old wizard seem like an addle schoolboy, he leaped off the back of Link's bike and held the boy in place. The engine whined down, and Link ground to a halt. Agahnim cursed himself. He could either confront Link now as his true self, or keep up the guise for a while longer, hopefully fulfilling the goal it came with. 

He chose the latter.

"Spirits great, this boy is young. Silence his memories, and not his tongue!" Agahnim chanted, then vanished in a puff of purple smoke. 

When Link opened his eyes, he found himself standing on his bike on one of the country roads back to New York City. But he couldn't remember how he got there…

"Odd." Link scratched his head, and then remembered the fight he had had with Ingo and the Stalfos. Perhaps he had gotten amnesia, blocked out the bad memories that followed. "Yeah, that's probably it." Link smiled, nodding at his own answer. He turned the motor back on, then sped off back towards town.

He didn't want to get back to those loonies…yet. Maybe a trip to the library would help. He might be able to do some research.

The Smithsonian Museum of New York: the largest of its kind, boasting hundreds of exhibits. But Link didn't want to look at the old airplanes, or the decrepit and cramped space capsules. Those were frontiers already traversed. 

His was magic, and he headed to the reference area to read old texts. He'd watched plenty of TV in the workout gym, and some of that was spent on The History Channel. They'd done lots of spook and paranormal reports…but he remembered stories of ancient civilizations lost. And that was what he would find here.

The hours passed, and the pile of read texts grew large and ominous next to Link. Then, after everything he'd read; from Aristotle and Plato, to modern day theories, it all made sense!

He looked down at the various scribbles he'd put down. The word 'Hyrule' was ancient: not even translatable, by even Latin. But the diagrams, the mystical and shady wordings of poetry all clicked together.

"Hyrule…it wasn't just in New York. A large part of it, perhaps…." Link shook his head in disbelief. But it had to be true. Hyrule, a land where noble swordplay with shields, armor and horses became one with shamanism, spirit worshipping and magical beings. The world _had _been visited in the past. And what was created was Hyrule; a kingdom whose physical bounds was indescribable. It led to what people of the past knew as the rest of the world, from New York to Africa, to Greece, and to every other port of major culture in the past. Even Egypt shared similar designs with the Gerudo Areas, the deserts and the dunes. That is where they got their cultures from; interaction with a mystical kingdom that served both as a home and a meeting place.

This also explained why no mention of it was made in modern texts. It corresponded with what Rauru and Zelda had told him time and time again. When technology and evil took over belief, trust and righteousness, the mystical powers lost their force. And then boundaries of Hyrule crumbled, leaving a feeble world to fend for it.

Hyrule could, to be said in another, better known word, be the lost kingdom that vanished in a great tragedy.

Hyrule was Atlantis.

"Link, I don't know how many times I have to say this…when you get home late, it makes your mother and I _very upset_." Darunia couldn't help but crack a joke at Link's late arrival. The sun had dimmed long ago. 

Link brushed him aside. "You can thank me later, when I explain a few pointers of your origin, buster!" 

Darunia laughed. "Link, I'm glad to see that you've taken an interest in our past. But that is just what it is, a past. The only things important about it are the people, the events and the items that they used. Location is not important. We know all about it already." 

Link raised his eyebrows. "You're sayin' all this time you knew that Hyrule was the lost world of Atlantis, and you_ didn't even let on?_" 

Rauru coughed loudly, breaking the struggle. "Call it a test, Link. We knew you'd get curious. We just wanted to see if you had the determination to do it." 

Link scoffed. "A lotta good a test does me." 

Rauru raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised, Link. Your ancestors received the blessing of the Master Sword because of their morals, temperament and mood. You, being tainted by the society of today must find it in yourself to be worthy of it before it will help you. And until it does...we remain in hiding Link. Waiting for you to fulfill your destiny. Waiting for you to grow up." Rauru's stern tone sounded to Link much like a father figure, chiding his offspring. 

Link bowed his head. "Fine. So, we all need to improve somehow." 

Rauru nodded. "And until that time, the struggle continues: between life and death, good and evil, yin and yang. In every society on the planet, Link, people have always believed that there was a battle within themselves between beneficial and destructive forces. This is perhaps one of the most true and cherished beliefs that humans can hold. Their forms, their figures, skin tones languages and other aspects may differ, but _that_…that is the true universal constant." 

Link thought for a moment. "So why do we practice for destruction?" 

Rauru sighed. "We hold a power like a doctor's. The ability to heal, and also the ability to hurt. We have been given trust and responsibility with our roles and abilities. Evil…like Ganondorf, is the cancer. Like a doctor, we remove the Cancer. You may use a knife to do it. The knife itself is not a destructive tool: it only matters how you use it. To abolish evil is a beneficial action. To create it…spawn it…that is destructive." 

Link shook his head. "So, it seems we walk a fine line every day." 

Rauru nodded. "That line is what keeps us human."

"So, you failed, eh?" Ganondorf asked. 

High up in the Evil King's spire, Agahnim nodded. "His Triforce made the spell wear off. I had to give up that jaunt, or risk losing that thin line of trust he gives me." 

Ganondorf nodded. "Nevertheless, we must once again wait. Agahnim, I grow tired of doing so. Concealing my forces from sight of the populace is draining on my powers. I _must_ have the full Triforce in my hands…soon. Otherwise, they will rebel. _Look_ at him, Agahnim! This Link is perhaps the weakest we will ever face. He grew up in a society whose ideals were opposite that of what the others were. The Master Sword did not even help him. Our chance is now…before he gains full use of his abilities and becomes a threat." 

Agahnim nodded his head. "Yes, I know…already he uses magic." 

Ganondorf rapped his oaken desk with a steady thrum of his right hand. "Uncontrolled magic. It comes with his rage, Agahnim. When magic is uncontrolled, it is the magic and not the warrior who controls the other. Until Link learns to fully cope with that, he is at our mercy. I just cannot deal him a full blow." 

"So, should I contact him again?" 

Ganondorf shook his red hair, calmly, thoughtfully. "Not yet. Wait until he is busy with more of my minions. That imbecile Ingo and his Stalfos couldn't do it, perhaps Armos can. When he is fighting, give him a jingle. Hopefully, he will perish." Agahnim's eyes dropped sadly, and the beady eyes of Ganondorf noted that.

"You seem…sad, my wizard. I find that discomforting. Like you almost enjoy…_like_…being a mentor to this whelp." 

Agahnim's eyes flared. "The only thing I _enjoy_ about it is that I can mess with his mind." 

Ganondorf nodded. "Just remember that, in the future, my servant. You may leave now." Ganondorf turned his chair, not even giving Agahnim time to turn. The old wizard frowned, but left without saying a thing.

Perhaps he _did_ enjoy talking with the boy. What was wrong with _that?_ Agahnim was crafty, and he served Ganondorf. But he did not agree with some points. 

His job sucked.

"Hey, Impa!" Link called out. He walked across the cold ceiling of the warehouse, to where the white haired woman sat, calmly sipping a cup of tea and gazing at the stars above. She sat outside, on the roof, not minding anything. A simple-minded person enjoying rest. But she turned her head.

"Hello, Link." She did not smile, just gave a curt nod of recognition. Link felt rebuffed then gave a smile of his own.

"What? Is it something I said?" he gave a quiet chuckle. 

Impa sighed. "You should be in bed, Link. Getting rest for the day-and training-ahead." 

Link scoffed. "And what are you doing out here, then?" 

Impa smiled. "I'm an adult. I can set my own curfew." 

Link heckled at that, making Impa frown at him. "Really? I just thought since you were the Sage of Shadow, you couldn't get enough of the darkness. Or maybe you're doing something you don't want the rest of us to see…" 

Impa reached up with her wrinkled hand, smacking Link in the stomach. "Hold your tongue, Link. Think before you speak. Now, sit down. We will talk of things." A bemused Link nodded and pulled up the other lawn chair, setting it up. Impa sighed, then took another sip of her tea. The vapor rose up like smoke, and the herbal blend filled the air with its delicate flavor.

"Link, I can feel unrest in your heart. Like you are nervous about something." Link nodded, but the feeling of discomfort only grew. Impa was getting a little too close to the truth here. "You are nervous, because you feel others would shun you and scorn you if you took a certain course of action. And this course of action would not only affect you…but another person." Impa's eyes fluttered as she probed his troubled mind, and Link squirmed in his seat. "Also, there is another person who you also wonder about. That person…attraction?" 

Link coughed loudly, and Impa snapped from her trance. "That's all fine and dandy, Impster. I gotta get going." Impa nodded sagely, but as Link walked off her mind was racing. When he got far enough away, she began to speak out loud, not to anyone in particular. Just voicing her thoughts.

"Link…that is one path no other in your line has ever tread. They cannot. I know you have feelings for Zelda, and I know that you also have feelings for Malon." Impa chuckled softly. "Love…such a pure and noble emotion. One which has both the power to heal and hurt. Link…you must watch your step. To become too engrossed in these feelings would mean your death. A warrior must always focus on the fight. I cannot see the outcome of this. Perhaps it is best if I do not." Impa sipped the last of her tea and stood up. All of a sudden, she felt tired.

"All right, Link! Let's see if you can hit your mark today," Mido said calmly. Link grumbled. Swordplay was his forte, so why was he messing with _these_ things? In today's world, guns are much more effective. Still, Link reached for his quiver and pulled an arrow from it. He'd show that grubby Mido who was the boss around here.

_Trying your luck at a different trade, I see,_ a chuckling voice rang out. Link's eyes widened for a moment, then they went back down. It was only Aganhim again_. So, what did the crazy old coot want this time?_

Aganhim, able to read Link's thoughts smiled inwardly. _Nothing much, my boy. But I see you're a bit busy there, shooting arrows and all. Such a _fun_ sport: archery. Why, I used to be able to…_

_Enough, you fruit!_ Link finally snapped telepathically. 

The airwaves quieted down, and then a morose Aganhim replied, _Sorry._

_That's all right. Would you mind telling me how you always know what I'm doing?_

_Oh, your mind tells me. I can only know so much, the details you get ticked off about are the ones that shine brightest._

_I see. And would you be able to help me out here?_

_What? Help you with your bow and arrow? Sure. It's like lining up a gun-sight._

_I never used a gun._

_Well then think about a slingshot…?_

_Nope._

_A Peashooter…?_

_Sorry, no dice._

_What kind of _f**ked up childhood _did you _have? Aganhim bellowed. Link couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, a chuckle that put the nearby Mido off balance. _All right. This is going to be harder than I thought. You look down the shaft of the arrow. Where the top of the arrowhead is, line that point up with your finger. Pull back, and if your finger is pointing there and so is your arrow, that's where it'll fly. Got it?_

_I think so…_

_Well, then _try_ it you boob!_

_You_ are_ a perv!_

_No, I'm _not!

_So, why'd you say boob?_

_It's a term dating back a few decades, Link. It means doofus, klutz, idiot…_

_Or women's little…_

Now_ who's the one with the dirty mind?_ Aganhim chuckled in superiority. 

Link frowned_. I'll talk to you later, Agster. I have to shoot arrows now._

_All right, Link. You know your ancestors used magic to shoot arrows. They could have ones of fire, ice…and _light_, _too!

_Meaning?_

_Maybe you should try it. If you do, you'd have all you'd need to wipe out Ganondorf _forever!_ You could smash him to bits high up in his Citadel. _ Aganhim smiled to himself in his private study in Ganondorf's spire. The suggestion was an evil one, for if this Link was to try and harness that magic, the power would backfire and they'd win without following Ganondorf's plan of total bloodlust.

_Maybe I _will _try it. Bye, for now, you Kiwi._

_No, not a Kiwi: a Pomegranate._ Link sighed, and then the mental connection fell. He was staring at the target, with newfound abilities. Carefully, he lined up the first shot and took aim.

It hit dead center. So did the next, and the one after that. Link didn't bother to smile; he just looked on and kept shooting. Mido stared in shock. From total failure to perfect bulls-eyes? What the devil was _in_ this kid?

Oh, yeah: The Triforce of Courage.

"Hey, Malon." Malon stopped waxing the limousines in their motor pool and looked up to see Zelda walk over. No longer in "refined" dress, now she wore a simple T-shirt and jeans. 

"Howdy, Zel. What can I do for you today?" 

Zelda smiled. "I just wanted to know if you've seen Link." 

The smile on Malon's face vanished. "No, I haven't seen him since he wiped that smug grin off of Mido."

"Odd…." Zelda tapped her arm lightly. "It's not like him to be this absent. Unless…" 

Malon finished the thought for her. "Unless he's gone somewhere." Malon walked over to where Link's bike was stored in a mini-garage of the warehouse. Pushing a button, the shiny metal door rolled up…

The bike was missing; Link was gone. 

As they raced back to the bedrooms, they found that Link had not left his weapons: not even the bow he wasn't too fond of. They searched through all his things, sometimes grimacing at the hidden Playboys and wondering how he was their savior. And then they found a handwritten note, addressed to Zelda and the Sages. Zelda lifted it up, unfolding it with trembling hands.

"Dear nutcases," Zelda began. Malon simply stared in worry, not giving Zelda her customary chuckle. Zelda shook her head and continued. "Seeing as I'm your team leader and all, the most powerful force that can oppose the big bad Gerudo Ganondorf and all that other heroic chivalrous bull…I've decided to play hero. I'm going off to kill our bad man with a few cans of whoop ass. Don't worry—I know plenty of magical tactics. I've got my sword, my bike and my Triforce. I got it all in hand. Just have the Champagne chilled when I get back. Link." Zelda was trembling furiously, and the letter dropped to the floor. Malon simply stared in disbelief, and the others who had joined them all started squabbling among themselves in dismay. Zelda's knees went weak, and she plopped neatly on Link's bed.

"Link…why?" Zelda asked through her tears.

"Because I had to," Link said to himself as he tore down the streets. He was heading for downtown, where he would infiltrate the spire of Ganondorf's lofty mount and give him what for. He'd end this bloody conflict—one way or another; he'd end it.

He was tired of fighting. 


	9. Enemy Territory

**__**

The Legend of Zelda: An Old Threat, a New Era

By Brian and Erico

Chapter Seven: Enemy Territory

By Brian

Ganondorf was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was actually happy. Link was being delivered right into his own, greedy hands along with the Triforce of Courage. However, there might be a chance that Link would succeed in overthrowing Ganondorf. Whatever the very slim chance may be, there was still that possibility. It was a possibility Ganondorf, the King of Evil, was ready for.

"Agahnim, are my Armos ready to intercept Link?" he asked the cloaked figure to his right.

Agahnim laughed. "Yes, most definitely, your evilness," he said with mock humor. Agahnim's good humor sometimes got on Ganondorf's nerves, but he was too happy at the moment to express his feelings towards the old Crone.

"Ah," Ganondorf said with a new excitement in his voice. "He's here."

Link had never been in this part of New York City before. He'd been to Times Square, Central Park, Broadway, the Empire State Building…but around the big, business area with the really big Skyscrapers, he'd not been. He wasn't sure how he was going to enter the tall, black spire tower that was the headquarters for the richest man in the world.

As Link approached the building, he saw how ugly it really was. He couldn't believe how badly this huge monstrosity put New York City to shame. Still, he knew he had to enter and try his best to defeat the Evil King. This was something he felt he had to do.

Link pulled into the sub-level parking lot next to the building, and parked his motorcycle among the various Rolls Royce's, Aston Martin's, and stretch Limousines. He took off his helmet and placed on the handlebars, leaving it hanging from there. Getting off the bike, he checked his gear to make sure it was accessible, then made towards the elevator leading into Ganondorf's Tower. He pushed the button to go up and waited a few seconds. The whirring started, quietly, then grew louder as the elevator made its way to Link's level. The doors to the elevator slid open, leaving Link looking at a group of evil looking armor clad figures with wicked looking spears.

"Damn, I should have expected this!" Link swore as this new group of Ganondorf's lackeys bolted through the door at him. Using the skills he had recently learned, he performed two consecutive backhand springs, ending it with a complete back flip. He came out of his flip right onto the hood of an Aston Martin, sword drawn. He leapt off the car, slashing his sword across the sides and middle in an attempt to take out three of the armored men at once. Link was immediately knocked back by the force of his sword bouncing off their impenetrable armor. He landed full force on his back, and blinked his eyes in disbelief. He didn't have time to just sit there and wonder what had just happened because the warriors moved in right away. One came up to him, thrusting his spear downwards. Link rolled away into a standing position. The spear that had just been used in an attempt to skewer the hero created sparks from the impact with the pavement beneath it. Link whistled, then quickly back-stepped as another spear from a different figure was thrust at him.

"You guys are persistent aren't you?"

"Oh my god!" a voice cried out from across the parking lot. A man was just getting out of one of the cars in the lot, dressed up in a nice suit for work in Ganondorf's citadel.

"Stay back!" Link yelled at the man. He probably didn't hear him though because he was just getting in his car and taking out of the lot with tires squealing against the black pavement. Link realized that this man was probably better off far away from the fight, so he focused his attention back to the imminent threat.

_Link!_ a familiar voice rang out through his head.

_Oh. It's the fruit, Agster. Look, I'm in the middle of battle right now. Do you mind?_

Aganhim laughed. _Not at all, my dear Link: not at all. To tell you the truth, I have a bit of info for you._

Link did a quick side step to escape a thrown spear, then came back for a quick, kick at his new attacker. It did nothing but hurt his foot and sent him sprawling on the floor, yet, again. _Well, I guess any help would be well accepted at this point. But no fruity talk! Get right to the point so I can get past these guys!_

_Ah, I see how it is. Very well, these men are known as Armos._

_Like Stalfos, only not_.

_Correct. You may encounter more of these types of creatures along your adventures against Ganondorf: Lizalfos, Dinolfos, Wolfos, Armos, Stalfos, etc. These are all the Evil King's elite forces._

_Yeah, I see, they all end with the sound "OS". Anyway, thanks for the lecture, teach, but time for the lesson._

_Ho! Ho! Ho! You're persistent aren't you? Okay, there are weak points between their armored plates. Usually, you can't hit these spots unless you're really good with the sword. This means you should try and stun them before attacking one. Ciao!_

Link shook his head when the telepathy session ended. "Oh well. Let's see what I can do."

Link stood back up, then looked at his six attackers. The black eyeholes in their helmets seemed to glare emptily at Link. Link smiled at them, knowing their secret. Lately, Mido had been showing him the secret art of the Boomerang. This weapon had been much easier for him to use than the Bow and Arrow, and it obviously didn't require any magic to operate effectively. Still, he wanted complete success at this battle, so while the Armos were still about fifteen feet away, almost in striking distance, Link charged his long, sharp, double edged flying weapon with a surge of energy directly from his Triforce of Courage. While using the mystical relic within him, he could see new depth to life. He knew—he didn't think—he knew that if he threw his boomerang now, every single one of the Armos coming after him would get it.

"Have you ever seen a boomerang?" Link asked the approaching figures. "Well, if you haven't, I'm sure you won't miss _this_ one!" With that, he launched the object from his right hand, causing it to spin very fast through the air, creating a sort of soaring-hovering effect. In its flight, it curved around in a horizontal arc towards the first Armos; it struck this enemy fully in the helmet, causing it to fall over. The boomerang didn't stop there. With its magical boost of energy, it kept going until it hit the second. This one fell as well. It all happened so fast that Link wasn't ready when the boomerang came back to him. It hit right into the palm of his hand, sending a wave of shocking pain through his arm. Before the weapon dropped onto the floor, he managed to close his hand around the smooth shaft of one of its ends, and put it back in the backpack he was using. He then grabbed the sword from out of its sheath on his back, and faced the fallen Armos. He was about to strike one of the stunned enemies with his sword, but realized that these guys weren't going anywhere fast. He thought better of just killing off six guys, and instead stepped into the still open elevator. He sheathed his sword, then pressed the button for the top floor: the tower. The doors began to shut; a hand shot through the almost closed doors and grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt. The doors opened from sensing the Armos' limb stuck between them and he fully walked into the elevator, and slammed Link into one of the walls in the enclosed space. He lifted up his spear, about to stab Link with it. Link realized that he couldn't move, and that he also couldn't grab his sword behind his back. He glanced down and realized that his Kokiri sword had slid around on his belt and out of his reach. He was running out of options. Thinking quickly, Link kicked his attacker full force in its crotch. The Armos immediately let go of Link's shirt, clutching itself from the great pain Link had inflicted upon it. Link shoved himself off the wall, launching him with all his might into the Armos' side, who was now taking up the fetal position. It reeled about and out the door of the elevator, allowing Link room to press the close door button. As soon as he did this, the elevator began moving up, and Link let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he was finally going towards his destiny, and Ganondorf.

The sirens of Police Cars whined behind the speeding Limousine.

"Go faster!" urged Zelda to the chauffeur driving her, Malon, Darunia, and Nabooru to Ganondorf's Headquarters. "Don't worry about the police. Remember, you were trained for this."

"Oh, I hope we get to Link on time," Malon moaned.

"Well, if that egotistical airhead remembers anything we've taught him, then he should be able to survive."

Darunia shook his head. "Only until he faces Ganondorf and the Triforce of Power. The only thing that can get him through this is the Master Sword."

"And that's just the big problem, isn't it?" added Nabooru. "He doesn't _have_ the sword."

The police cars were swarming them now. As they drove fifty down the busy street, weaving in and out of cars, they could see a blockade up ahead. Zelda, using her powers of the Triforce of Wisdom, caught the car up in mid-drive as it neared the blockade. "Keep going straight!" she told the driver. The driver, with complete trust for her, nodded and kept going. Only twenty feet away from the row of police cars along the street, the Limo lifted off the ground and flew over the heads of the astounded police officers and New York City citizens. Zelda released her hold on the car, and it plopped onto the ground on its four wheels, and continued driving onwards, its goal only a few minutes away.

The elevator kept its steady ascent for what seemed like forever to Link. He kept track of the floors the elevator kept bypassing: fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven. The highest level was Ganondorf's office in the main spire-citadel on top of the building. Link figured that he had about two more minutes before he hit the one hundred and twenty-seventh floor: Ganondorf's lair.

Suddenly, the elevator jolted to an abrupt stop. Link was thrown off balance and fell against the wall. "I should have known this was too good to be true," he speculated as he searched around for an alternative route. He pushed the button meant for opening the sliding doors, but they wouldn't budge, he kept pressing them again and again, still to no avail. He tried to wedge his sword in between the two doors, but they were tight as could be, probably locked together too. There was an escape hatch in the top of the elevator, but it wouldn't budge no matter what Link tried. He figured he was going to have to make his own exit, however that would be. This time, instead of trying to slide his sword in between the two sliding doors, he wedged it in by jamming the blade through the small crack. He realized that this probably wasn't the best thing to do with a sword, but he couldn't think of any other way. He wasn't James Bond; that was for sure. He kept trying to jam his sword in, each thrust giving more way to what he was trying to do. Finally, his sword was pushed completely through and to the other side of the doors. Link didn't waste time as he began to work his sword back and forth between the doors. Slowly, but surely, the doors began sliding apart, allowing more leverage to be applied each time. Finally, the two doors were wide enough for Link to slip through, but they weren't staying apart. He thought quickly and grabbed the fire hydrant from behind its glass casing in the elevator. He wedged this long-ways between the two doors and the slipped through himself.

He almost died of a heart attack when he looked down. The elevator pit seemed to go down forever. Looking up, he could see the door to the next level only a few feet away. Using the wall as a support, he climbed up on top of the elevator in order to find a way to get through this second set of sliding doors. Looking around, he saw an emergency "door open" button next to the closed doors, and he pressed this, seeing what would happen.

Just as he had expected, the doors slid open, allowing him to just step right into the sixty-ninth floor of the building. Link knew that there was probably a staircase around here somewhere, and, just as he had thought, it was to the left of the elevator. Luckily, the door to it wasn't locked, so he was able to begin his ascent without any struggle this time.

He assumed too much.

A large mass of fur and teeth came flying from one of the higher steps right on top of the surprised youth. In instant reflex, he batted the animal away, then backed away from the door. The thing was horrendous. It had scraggly gray fur, long sharp teeth, and the biggest claws he had ever seen on any canine. It stood on its hind legs and howled a long and sharp wolf-like cry. Link thought this was only a display of power from the beast, but he was wrong. Falling in ranks right behind the first wolf were three others equally grotesque in sight. These must be the Wolfos that Agahnim was telling him about. To give him time and space, Link shut the door to the stairs, backed away then pulled out the bow that he had just recently mastered. He knew the Wolfos would be out in a matter of seconds, but he would be ready with an arrow headed straight at them. Just as he had foretold, the first Wolfos knocked down the door in one swipe of his monstrous claw, but Link had a little surprise for him. It howled pitifully as the arrow lodged itself between its eyes. A few seconds later, it was lying still on the ground. The other Wolfos just looked at their fallen brother for a second before turning on Link again. In a blink, he sent two arrows in two of the three remaining Wolfos. They too died in about the same manner as the first.

Link turned on the last; this one growling from tightly clenched teeth. A red haze formed in the last one's eyes, and it snarled something fierce toward Link. "Well, you're the last one. I hope I don't get arrested for animal cruelty for killing you."

"The only one who will die is you," the animal rasped out in a deep, throaty growl.

"Ah, talking dogs. At least you'll be able to tell everyone in doggy heaven not to mess with the Hero of Legend!"

With this last comment from Link, the Wolfos launched itself at Link, body stretched out in the air, claws forward. Link shot his arrow and quickly moved to one side, dodging the oncoming foe. The Wolfos hit the ground hard, but it stood back up and tore the arrow from its paw with its teeth. Link furrowed his brow, then shot another arrow at the creature. It jumped out of harms path, then began charging at the unsuspecting youth. Link yelped and kicked out at it with a foot. It grabbed Link's foot in its mouth and bit down…hard.

"Ahh!" Link threw down his bow, then pulled his sword from its sheath on his back. He swung with all his might at the Wolfos, cutting his right ear off in the process. The monster yelped, and backed up. It was Link's turn to charge at the beast. This time, Link fully whacked off the Wolfos' head with hardly a drop of blood spilled. He put weight on his hurt foot, testing to see if he could still walk on it, then began his ascent up the stairs.

Link moved out of the door from the stairwell, and he walked into the reception area, right outside of Ganondorf's enormous office. If you would, you could imagine the reception area as being more like the huge antechamber to the even bigger throne room.

The secretary who would be stationed at the counter was nowhere in sight, so Link began making his way across the room, thinking the coast was clear. Suddenly, without warning, the lights in the room went out, and Link felt something hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground, thinking how stupid he was for not expecting this. Someone or something picked him up off the ground and held him aloft in the air. The back of Link's head hurt so much that he didn't even think to retaliate. Then, an invisible foot flew through the air, and kicked Link right in the face. He yelled out in pain, and was dropped onto the floor. His arm scrabbled around for the sword on his back, but before he could grab it, something else did. What they didn't know, though, was that he still had his Kokiri sword on him.

"Look at that! Ganondorf will be happy with us now. Quick, tie him up." Link had never heard voices so strange and vile before. He wondered if his attackers were even human. Putting this aside, he reached for the small sword on his belt, and slid it silently out of its sheath. Another hand reached down and roughly picked him up off the floor. Link slashed across this person's arm with the knife, causing him to release his hold immediately. A cry of surprise and pain rang out across the room while Link rolled away to the other side of the room, putting his backside against the wall.

"Where did he go? Ganondorf will have our heads if we don't find him." A flashlight turned on, and it began searching the dark recesses of the reception area. With this light on, Link couldn't see his aggressors, but he knew about where they were located. He suddenly got a new plan.

"Hey guys!" he yelled out towards them. "I'm over here!"

The flashlight immediately shone over the area where they heard Link's voice, but he had slipped away from the area.

"No, I forgot to tell you that I'm over here!"

They didn't shine the flashlight over that time. Instead, a bright flash of fire ensued, sending light out over the whole room. Revealed were three, huge lizard-like people who must be the Lizalfos that Aganhim was talking about, and one was holding a medieval-style torch. They all glared at Link, tongues slithering in and out of their mouths.

Link was ready.

The magic that he had just recently learned how to use began flowing from within him, down his arm, and into the small sword he held in his hand. The Lizalfos advanced, but Link held his position, feeding power to the small weapon in his right hand.

"There is no escape, Link," one of the Lizalfos hissed. "You will now be brought forth to Ganondorf."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Link. "If he wants to see me, I make my own appointments." Without any warning to his foes, Link spun around and in among the three. He hacked through them with well placed blows while, the whole time, magic burst out from his sword in an onslaught of fiery waves. When he was done, only one monster was left breathing—barely.

"I think Ganondorf will see me now," he told the last Lizalfos as he put his foot on its heaving chest. "I have an appointment, remember?"

The Lizalfos hissed, but Link just chuckled. The torch had fallen to the floor during the small fight, but it was still glowing enough for Link to see the door leading to Ganondorf's main chambers. Link pushed open the huge, iron cast doors, which reminded him of something from some old monster movie, into the next room. This room was dark as well, but the windows looking out upon the city let in shafts of moonlight. Link took in his surroundings, marveling at how huge this room was. The ceiling had to be at least thirty feet above him. The windows were no different, for they spanned the height of the wall, and each were about ten feet wide. The desk where Ganondorf obviously sat to do business with other high-placed people was on a pedestal, much like the kind you would find in a church; this gave it a higher-above-the-rest-of-the-world feel. Link looked along the curving walls, and noticed a huge, pipe organ sitting against it. Link stared at this monstrosity for a moment, then heard a sound. He didn't notice before that someone had been sitting at the desk on the pedestal, but he guessed that he must have just glanced and not even taken a good look. But still…this person was not the type of person you would just overlook. He had wild, orange hair, a very well built body, high-set shoulders, and an ebony black suit on. He stood up, then walked over to the organ at the side of the room. He sat at the wooden bench, then began playing an eerie tune, not sounding mournful, but with more of a moderately triumphant rhythm to it. Link listened to this song as the man at the organ played out every bit of it perfectly: as if the man himself were an actual part of the organ, working as a symbiont being. The song finished; the man stood up and turned around. He laughed a deep, rolling laughter. The power of it sent shivers up Link's spine. Then, after he finished laughing, the man lifted up his fist, showing a glowing Triforce Mark on the back of it.

"Ganondorf," Link breathed out.

"Link," said Ganondorf, smiling devilishly at Link. "Foolish boy. I knew I would meet you one day, but I fear that you are not ready to face me. It could be the end of you if you really wish to fight me."

Link pointed the Kokiri sword straight at Ganondorf. "You don't scare me one bit. I met this guy, Aganhim, and he told me everything I need to know to kick your ass! He may be a bit fruity, but that guy knows what he's talking about."

"Does he now? Hmm…what do you make of this…_Agahnim_?"

A familiar figure strode out into view, fully dressed with a turban, facecloth, and robes. "I don't know, Ganondorf. I don't know what this pathetic whelp is talking about."

Link's mouth hung agape. He blinked his disbelieving eyes. _Aganhim_ was really _Agahnim?_ Though the names sounded similar, Link had never suspected… "You _traitor!_ How could you side with this _freak? _ Who the _frackin hell's_ side are you _on_, anyway?"

Agahnim laughed giddily. "Are you _really_ that mad at me? And I thought we were friends. Ho! Ho! Ho! You should never have come here, hero. The Triforce of Courage will soon be ours!"

A bead of sweat rolled down the right side of Link's face. This situation was tight, but he felt he could handle it. "Come and get it!"

"So hasty, are you? Ha, that's all fine and well. We will have your Triforce, and soon we'll have Zelda's as well!"

"Now, why would you say that? She's safe at the hiding place and you'll never find her there!"

"Ah, we already knew where your pathetic hiding place was. We just couldn't enter because of the sage's magic barrier put up against us. The only time we could attack was if you or anyone else ever came out of the barrier's boundaries. Also, with my direct telepathic link to you, I could always keep an eye on what you were doing at all times. I can track your every movement: whether you're asleep, if you're hard at work, while you're taking a shower—anything!"

Link laughed. "In the shower, eh? I always knew you were a perv."

Agahnim dismissed this with a wave of his hand and said, "Like I said, we will soon have Zelda's Triforce as well!"

"Why do you say that, Agster?"

"Why? Because she is on her way right now!"

Ganondorf and Agahnim both laughed at the same time when they saw the look on Link's face. Link was tired of chatting and decided it was time to get down to what he had planned to do. He rushed first at Agahnim and took a swing at him. He missed, but he came back again, cutting his sword right through Agahnim's cloak and to the flesh.

Link flew back thirty-five feet and struck the wall on the other side of the room. He slid down off the wall and to the floor, the wind completely knocked out of him. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the effects of the power blast that had knocked him away from Agahnim, then looked back at the two. They still stood there, smiling evilly at Link.

"Oh, Link. I forgot to mention that you couldn't hurt me directly with your sword. If you want to damage me, you're going to have to find a different way, sorry. Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Link stood back up shakily; he couldn't do anything else as Agahnim unexpectedly sent an orb of pure destructive energy sailing straight at him. As it struck Link, along with the immense pain the bolt induced in him, he was feeling like the biggest idiot ever for having even set foot in this place. He completely regretted it at this moment. As the evil laughter of both Agahnim and Ganondorf rang throughout the room, Link realized that he had been doomed the moment he stepped foot in this building.


	10. The Foretold Apocalypse

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian A and Erico

Chapter Eight: The Foretold Apocalypse

By Erico

****

Link knew he would die. That point rang inevitably in his mind as he was once again slammed into the wall by a bolt of energy from Agahnim's hands. He wanted to wipe that covered smirk from the old blue wizard's face, the rage of betrayal he felt burned intensely in his heart and with it he thought he could forge the blade, which would smite the evil at last.

"Oh, come, come Link," Agahnim said as he fired another bolt. "I'm still reading your thoughts. Your pitiful threats are no match for us. We have lived for millennia upon millennia." Link staggered to get up, but then slumped weakly to the floor. His body screamed at him for relief, and he could give it none. Link was hopelessly lost. He had faced battles like this one before…but each time he overcame the odds because 'Aganhim' spoke to him and gave him advice. Now he saw what the batty wizard, the pawn of King Ganondorf had been doing all along.

Pulling him in, until at last he could not scramble out. Agahnim ceased firing, but now Link did not even look up. He was so enveloped in shock; both from the attack and the incredible mental torture that not even the strongest willed soul could have overcome it. 

Agahnim laughed loudly, turning to his master. "The boy is wounded beyond his ability to fight, master. We have won at last." 

Ganondorf frowned. "Not yet. We must extract his Triforce." 

Agahnim nodded. "Ah, yes. You must claim the sacred relic as your own. I will prepare the spell for you…" 

Ganondorf suddenly laughed lowly. "Fool," he said to his wizard. "Why waste time doing it the hard way when I can extinguish his flame and take it from his corpse?" And suddenly, Agahnim's blood chilled.

Zelda and her troupe finally pulled up to the towering spire, only to find that police units were already there, their guns now being trained on the obviously involved limousine.

"What the…" Mido began, but Malon gritted her teeth.

"Link's been here, all right. The cops have been called to a disturbance. And now _we're_ a part of it."

"_Enough!"_ Rauru cried out. "The sages and I will hold the officers at bay with our magic. You, Mido and Zelda must hasten to the tower-top and aid Link." He pushed a button beside his seat and the sunroof opened easily. With great calm, he floated himself up and out of the top, until he stood on the car's roof. The other five sages quickly followed in fashion. Rauru opened his calm but fiery eyes and he found himself looking at who he assumed was the situation leader of the police squads. Even as more units pulled up, efficiently keeping the limo from going anywhere, the bushy mustached man spoke.

"You will _get down_ and hold your _hands behind_ your _backs! _ You _are under arrest!_" 

Rauru put on a look of innocence. "On what charge, officer?" 

The policeman spoke up again. "Mr. Ganondorf has called us, informing us that you have come on a terrorist action. We _will_ use deadly force, is that clear?" 

Rauru smiled. "Perfectly. But I'm afraid you have a few thing mixed up." Rauru sighed and lifted his hands, joining them with the other five sages. The officers raised their pistols and assault rifles to firing position, but held their fire. Rauru led the six sages in the chant, and soon every officer within two city blocks was snoozing peacefully. Rauru smiled. "Ether. Works every time, when you hold the power down." True enough, Ether was an anesthetic, and one, which had given the opposition a nap. At higher levels of power, the spell would have engulfed everything within range in a frigid frost. Rauru stomped his foot on the car roof. "_Now_ is your _chance_, my children. _Run!"_ Zelda, Malon and Mido didn't need to hear it twice, as they scrambled out of the limo and began a run towards the tower.

Little did they know that this desperate act was already a futile one.

Zelda, Malon and even the bumbling Mido scurried along as fast as they could. Occasionally they found pockets of resistance in the climb, but the threat was always dispatched either by a well-timed Stun Deku Nut, or a blast of power from Zelda's piece of the Triforce. But even with the speed that they were moving, Zelda found time to try and reach Link with her mind. The operation was simple enough; any person who could use magic could speak through the mystical haze, the dimensional worldly difference of magic. Magic that co-existed in the same _physical_ space, but on a totally different phase of motion.

_Link…Link, can you hear me?_ Zelda probed out, her mental words scanning for the weak signal high above her that she knew to be him. But then…another voice she could hear. Not speaking directly to her, but a voice nonetheless. A voice that was torturing Link. She grimaced at the sinister sound, the grating noise comparative to nails and chalkboard. It was evil, and evil would always repulse good.

_Yes, Link. Give in…your fight is hopeless and the cause is lost. All of time, space and magic belong to Ganondorf…the King of Evil._ It wasn't Ganondorf, no, Zelda could tell. It was a weaker voice, but still one with great power. And in all of Hyrule's history, the path traced by the Triforce relic, there had only been one other like that. 

"Agahnim." Zelda spat out the word, as if trying to dispel the foul taste in her mouth that it gave her. "That bastard's messing with Link's head." Mido and Malon turned for a moment as they ran then turned back. 

Only Malon spoke, as Mido sprang ahead with a spread of Deku Nuts. "How?" 

Zelda looked on, her eyes dead with the utter hatred she was receiving on the link. "Telepathically. Agahnim's playing mind games…making Link lose the fight. It's the sickest way to win. No honor…"

"Whadidya expect, Zel? These guys are playing for keeps, and if they're winning, they might already have his Triforce piece." Those words, said so utterly plainly by the red-haired Malon struck at Zelda, like the bullet that at last pierced the armor of her emotional protection. The thought haunted her—could Link truly be dead? No. It can't be. He is the Hero of Legend, the true carrier of the Triforce of Courage. Fate would not play such a foolish game with them—would it?

"I don't even want to think about that, Malon!" Zelda snapped as she suddenly lashed out with a magical beam. The entire rank of Lizalfos that Mido had been struggling with fell dead, and Malon at last saw Zelda had been pushed to the extreme.

And Malon knew by what. In all of that royal dignity and the stiff-upper lip crap, inside that formidable shell which hid her true feelings—Malon had seen the true Zelda in that chink. A Zelda, which had a far deeper reason to be concerned about the feisty and utterly inexperienced boy known as Link besides the fact he held the future of the world in his actions—Zelda cared for him. How deeply, Malon could only ponder, but as they continued upwards, Malon knew the answers would come, and come very soon.

For Malon knew people, and in the darting eyes of Zelda she saw a passion…but what? A passion for the hero: or a passion for Link?

"Ganondorf, you don't need to kill the boy! He is weak and foolish…"

"And a threat if he lives," Ganondorf said sternly as he reached up to the wall and grasped his trident—a magical weapon, which he had not used in a long while, since he fought the second Link. He spun it around a few times, getting the feel for its weight and range again. Then with a cry of anger, he threw the spear to his side. The trident spun in a wide circle, slicing the wall to ribbons. Satisfied, the grinning Gerudo called back to it, and the weapon returned. Agahnim's mind was beginning to hazily cry out—but why? Isn't this what he wanted? Somewhere in the murky depths, the ancient desert Necromancer didn't think so. Of course, his memory had always been a bit fuzzy. But there was something—something there that he wanted to know, but was just out of reach. And at the moment, there were more important things to do besides play Memory.

A part of his conscience was crying out to save the boy, but he did not know how. He could not oppose his master—one he was loyal, and two the move was suicide. He could not directly influence any decision, or make any action. He could only speak his mind, and if that went too far, the wizard knew what Ganondorf would do. Ganondorf was evil: not stupid.

"How is this whelp a threat once his Triforce is gone? Without it, he will just be another simpleton, another being in a world where he is powerless. You would rule him as you did the world, one of your slaves," Agahnim argued. But then Ganondorf cocked his head over to Agahnim, his most trusted servant, and looked at him in a way he had never done before. Ganondorf's glaring eyes were saying only one thing; I don't trust you. Agahnim nearly gulped, only stopping when he realized the action of fear would only further prove to Ganondorf his guilt—the guilt of caring. 

"It would be wise for you to hold your tongue, Agahnim. You are strong, but I am by far much stronger than you could ever hope to be. I call this strike one. The next is three. Strike out with me, wizard, and you die." Agahnim nodded somberly. Ganondorf must be growing weak, or perhaps he was so close to victory that ruthless edge was fading out in the excitement. In any case, Agahnim had gotten off lucky. 

Ganondorf smiled wickedly as an idea formed in his head. "Agahnim, seeing as you and I have been associates for many years, let us come to a meeting point. Recently, your actions involving this…_creature_ …have been less than your usual self has. I give you a chance to prove yourself as a worthy member of the cause here. Destroy the boy, and all is forgiven. Refuse—and you speak your last sentence before oblivion in my void between dimensions." Agahnim shuddered, for he had heard the stories of Ganondorf's many years of exile to that realm, and the stories were nowhere near being pleasant. A realm: with no hope, total dark—solitude. Maddening. Solitude…Hell in its purest form. And then: it was at that moment, Agahnim realized something. A realization that would stand out in time: like many others. That we could go to space: that the world was round. That we weren't the center of the Universe: that Ganondorf was as close to being Satan as anyone could get. Perhaps—Gods forbid—Ganondorf _was_ the true essence of the evil incarnate. 

And the only thing he could do was to comply. Slowly, Agahnim began to walk towards Link, raising his left hand and building a massive ball of magical energy—the deathblow, which would forever send the boy to his fate beyond the measurable dimensions. Link was near death; his vision glazed over, his body unmoving, that flappable tongue now dangling loosely from his open mouth. His skin and frame; scorched and charred from blow after blow of magic. _His_ magic, Agahnim thought. Somewhere within the depths of his mind there cried a voice that told him to spare the boy. But Agahnim could not obey. If he did not do it, then Ganondorf would destroy him and do the job himself. Agahnim sighed softly, so softly that he could not even hear it. In the hope that somewhere within that broken body still lay the conscious mind of Link, he said the only thing he could.

_I'm sorry._ Then Agahnim raised his hand…

Only to be blasted back into Ganondorf as a bright yellow beam of magical energy struck him full on, dealing him a good amount of damage.

_"No!"_ a voice cried. The pained ears of Agahnim perked up: a woman's voice? Zelda, no doubt, come to save the hero. Well, he wouldn't stop her. Now, there was another option. He had to obey Ganondorf, but he could not do that if he could not fight. And as Agahnim thought, _I've been struck a good blow, which has hindered my abilities._

Ganondorf cried out in surprise. _"What?"_ Mido and Malon rushed from behind the staunch figure of the accursed Princess Zelda, running to the crumpled form of Link and picking him up with speed only adrenaline could give them. But a furious Ganondorf raised his trident, pointing the prongs at the moving group walking away towards the window of his office.

"Oh, no you _don't!"_ Ganondorf smirked, and he launched his trident like a javelin. It whistled through the air, howling like a Minnewerfer shell of WWI, until it struck a member in the group that accompanied Link.

Mido found himself pinned to the ground, two of the points having pierced through his torso, and he screamed. But only for an instant, as the weapon suddenly shone—no—glimmered with dark intensity that enveloped his figure from the prongs—leaving moments later to show a totally de-fleshed skeleton remaining where the blustering Mido had once been. Malon did not bother to look back at her fallen friend, for she knew his fate. Now, she could only concern herself with the fate of Link.

And by God, it wouldn't end here. With force that she never dreamed she would hold, Malon picked up Link like a sack of potatoes and kicked the window pane outwards. The high wind whistled and stung her face, but Malon did not pause for a moment. With a cry of primal protection, she lunged out the window, letting gravity take hold of her, and the hero. Zelda soon followed, moments later, and just in time. A screaming Ganondorf utterly destroyed the tower Spire as his dark magic was released in a powerful shock wave of aggression. They fell for seconds on end, dropping five floors a second—until the six Sages below took hold of them with their powers and brought them to a gentle halt on the ground. 

The driver of the limo perked his head up from the window of the car, a look of concern on his face. Zelda looked at him sternly. "Get in that driver's seat and turn this thing on. We must flee…_now!_" 

Rauru and the sages tapped her on the shoulder. "Not all of us, Zelda. Only you, Malon and Link can escape this. The sages must hold Ganondorf at bay while you retreat." 

Zelda stared at him in shock. "_That _is_ suicide!"_ Zelda said stoutly. 

Rauru nodded. "We know. We also know that the only hope of defeating Ganondorf lies in Link…and the Master Sword. He is too weak to fight, that is why you must run. So he may fight another day. I doubt we will live long enough to retrieve the sword for him again…." Rauru paused as he looked at the others. They stared at him plainly, but each giving a curt nod. Rauru sighed. "Therefore, we must bring it to light now." Rauru and the others gathered in a circle once more, closing their hands in an unbroken chain. They chanted a long sentence of syllables, and then the ground shook with intensity…but no Pedestal of Time or sword emerged. Rauru dropped his hands and turned to Zelda. "We have brought forth the sword…but only Link can retrieve it. We have placed it out of reach of Ganondorf, where he cannot destroy it. But you must leave now. Tell Link when he feels he is ready to obtain the weapon, he need only call to it. If he is…then he will retrieve it with no problems." Just then, a massive explosion occurred overhead, and Rauru lifted his white and chubby face in worry. He swiveled it back to Zelda. "You must take Link far away from here. There is an old woman in a shop downtown…part of the resistance. She will have the life-rejuvenating potion you need to restore Link to full vitality. We must confront Ganondorf. It will be a fight we have no chance of winning—but then we have always known that." Rauru bowed slightly to the Princess, then turned and faced the other five Sages. Each nodded, then lifted their heads and began to chant even more, a slow glow emanating from each of them until they were nothing more than orbs of light…amethyst, topaz, golden, crimson, emerald and sapphire. Then the orbs shot off up into the sky, to do an act of futile heroism; fight the King of Evil.

"What the…man, something's trying to pound its way outta my head here," Link grumbled. He had a splitting headache, and the fact that he felt like last week's, overcooked steaks didn't help. Then it all came to him in a flash. "Agahnim, I'm gonna shove your head so far up your…"

"Ask anyone and they'll tell you this place gets a bit spooky at times." A new voice was heard, and Link sprang into action, reaching for his sword. Shoot. He had lost it back during the fight. The fight he had lost. Of course, he should have lost it. That constant voice of reassurance and aid was nothing more than a trick: a trick that had been laid out for him to step into. But Link sighed; knowing remembering the past would not help him now. He had to face the future. He opened his eyes and looked around, stopping in surprise as he saw a floating figure in the air. The figure was a man; hadn't shaved in a while from the looks of it and his jaw jutted out in an odd position…Lockjaw? Nah, that condition had been eliminated _years _ago with Tetanus…

Link's own jaw dropped in shock. Something wasn't right here. The brown baggy clothed man laughed raucously, floating over next to him. "At least you got your smarts, Link. That's a good thing." 

Link frowned at him. "Exsqueeze me, buster. I've had plenty of surprises in a very short time, so you'd better explain yourself fast." 

The man nodded. "Well, obviously I'm not ordinary. I am Dampé the Gravedigger…well, I suppose its Dampé the Ghost now, isn't it?" 

Link grunted in response. "And which part of the past do you come from?" 

Dampé smiled. "Oh, I've been around here since Link the First. But I suppose a question you really should have asked is…'where the devil am I?'" 

Link smiled a bit. "Yeah, that's kinda' relevant." 

Dampé cleared his throat. "Link, you are caught between voids. Between the world you know…and the spirit world I help others to proceed into." Link blinked, but the incredulous response Dampé was expecting never came. "Er…Link, that's a bad thing."

"Yeah, so? Everything else has gone horribly wrong, so why not this?" Link's attitude was less than full candor, and it showed. Link was in a state of depression and despair. He'd screwed up plain and simple, and no one could tell him different…although, no one would. That's the deal, Link thought. People will ding you more often than help you. "I accept the fact I'm dead, fine. Probably the best thing under the circumstances, too. I was a loose cannon, and in the end I just blew up in my own face." Dampé frowned, then reached over and kicked Link in the shin. Link doubled over in pain, and Dampé snapped at him.

"Link, knockit off, willya? This is no time to quit the game. You may be down…but you aren't out yet. And as long as I'm here with you…you aren't going to be Mr. Mope." 

Link glared at the ghost. "Your job is to play Taxi Driver for spirits, right? Then explain to me why you won't shuttle me across the River Styx." 

Dampé sighed. "Because it isn't your _time yet_. Fate has quite a lot for you to do in your life…and until that is done you cannot die. I am a multipurpose ghost, Link. But I don't think that I can convince you of _anything_, much less that you need to get up and fight. That job—that job belongs to someone you know and love." Dampé suddenly froze as a shovel appeared in his left hand. "Link, this is my trusty shovel. In life, I dug up treasures on the Heart Pounding, Gravedigging Tour. Now I dig up spirits from their rest to speak with loved ones." Dampé pointed the tip of the spade to the ground below, which Link could not see. He put his other hand on the top of the handle, then drove the entire shovel deep down. When he pulled it back up, there was a hole with light below it. And he could see two balls of luminescence floating up towards him and Dampé. They hung in the air, then elongated, becoming human figures…

…The figures of his foster parents. Link didn't know what to say, and all that came from his throat was a squeak of surprise and shock. His mother smiled and reached out a hand to his shoulder. "Hello, Link. I'm sorry about the drinking thing, but I know you are too. Don't feel sorry for us—we died for a reason. So you could fight and save the world." His father approached him, too, and Link embraced them both in a hug. There were no words to say; just the emotions they shared were enough.

"Zel…we're losing him!" Malon cried out. Her hand was next to Link's throat, taking a pulse. His body, burned and bruised from every angle looked more like an autopsy report than a living being. 

But for what the racing Limo was facing, he might as well be dead. Wolfos ran through the streets, howling at every turn, pursuing the white cruiser with unstoppable fury. Zelda, standing up her head poked through the sunroof occasionally sent out a blast to deter them—but to no avail. For every Wolfos she downed, two more took its place in the pack. Ganondorf had sent out all his forces at last, and there was nothing that the law enforcement could do about it. The world was in peril once more because they ignored the threat. 

And if they couldn't reach that old woman in the Potion Shop, Zelda knew they might just as well throw in the towel. Zelda's mind raced with clashing emotions. One part of her wanted to yell and scream at him endlessly for being such a fool; but another part wanted to protect him at every cost. The mission, or the man? Zelda no longer knew the difference. She was attracted to Link, but at every turn he was so boisterous, so flamboyant Zelda's fragile heart broke a little more.

The biggest piece had shattered off twenty minutes ago, when she saw him lying there, totally destroyed with only that one thin thread of life…a thread which was not Link's, but the Triforce that he held. As long as courage existed, there would be enough musters to push on with life. And Zelda could find herself saying only one thing. "Hang on, Link. Please, Link, for me. _Live_. _Live_!" And then Zelda's world crashed around her as she fell apart. Every bit of emotion that she had ever held back—in pride, for morale, for dignity: Zelda finally lost it. Malon had to bite back tears of her own as she held the sobbing Princess to her chest. Malon could feel Zelda's grief, and she had grief of her own.

But the time was not right. Malon had to be strong…or all of them would be extinguished.

Link too, like Zelda was also having an emotional breakdown. But the reasons were much different. Zelda cried because of lost hope; Link cried for joy. He was with his family once more, in the void of which Dampé guarded. There had been endless hugging, words spoken that had not been, reassurances laid. 

And Link felt better. At least enough that he didn't feel so discouraged about his situation. His mother, ever smiling in the place of everlasting happiness, along with his father on endless greens and meadows of golf. He had seen his true mother, spoken with the Links of the past, and shared every bit of information he could. They too, saw the matter quite seriously, but each and every Link from his first blond ancestor to the brown haired young man, which had died 200 years ago…each Link, had assured their modern counterpart that he could succeed.

As Link waved his good-byes to all of the Links and marched off with his head held high. But as he moved farther and farther away from the light and closer to Dampé, his parents seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer. And at last he turned and looked in concern. "Mom, what's happening?" 

The serene figure of the mother he had grown up with smiled warmly at him, with only a tint of sadness. "We have to return, Link. The light needs us." Link nodded, trying to be brave. But he could still feel a tear begin to well up in his eye. 

His father saw it, too. "Sport, you don't have to feel ashamed of being sad." He paused and pulled the tear from Link's eye with a finger. "After all, if you don't feel sad, how can you be happy?" Link laughed. His father—still saying the same thing he always had.

"I still feel like I should stay here." 

His mother nodded. "It's hard to leave. This is such a happy place—like a dream in the morning that never ends." She walked closer and gave him a hug, and Link could hear a sniffle. "But right now, the world needs you more than we do…more than the light does. I know you have it in you…you always did. Make us proud, son. Make us all proud." Link nodded, returning the firm embrace and then he stepped away. His parents waved one last time, and then they blinked out in a flash of light. 

Link turned to Dampé, a new and fresh look of determination on his face. "Well, let's get going." 

Dampé nodded, lifting his lantern and shovel. "I'll show you the way, Link." Link and Dampé began to walk silently, but quickly towards the darkness, away from the light that still had musical tones wafting from it. And Link felt compelled to ask one question: one, which would cement his faith forever. "Dampé, was that Heaven?" 

Dampé chuckled. "Link, call it whatever you want. The happy hunting grounds, the lands of plenty, Utopia, Strawberry Fields Forever…Heaven. It's all the same, Link. A place of joy, where no evil exists and no pain does either. Where you go and live in eternal happiness. And one day when you die…you will join them too…but not now. Now you have to make earth its own paradise." Dampé paused, then smiled as he pulled up his shovel. "We're here."

"It's working…the boy's color is returning," the woman said. An ancient woman: skilled in the art of herbs and potions. She put her cat down for a moment and checked his pulse. She smiled gently, her wrinkles crinkling up. "He'll be fine. Just give him time." Zelda looked up. Even though she could breathe easily, with a sigh of relief her eyes were still red. Gone forever was the wall of emotionless stolid-ness. Replaced, was a ruler, who not only cared for her people, but also about how they felt. But how badly ruined was their cause? Had the Sages fallen, like the jolly Mido? Were she, Malon and Link the only ones left? It was a thought that left her shudders. 

But that shudder left as quickly as it had came as Link's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Zelda and the old woman were by his side in instants, and Link found himself unable to move. The pain was too great. He winced, his face full of agony. "What the devil hit me?" 

The old woman patted him on the palm of his hand. "About 20,000 Magical Units, give or take about 500. I know this because my treatments are very accurate. Still, you won't be going anywhere for a while. It takes time to heal all wounds." 

Link groaned again. "Can't…quit. Must fight!" 

Zelda's face contorted in rage and she snapped at him. "I think you've done enough fighting for one day, Link." But then her face softened and she stopped herself. "Mido's dead, Link. And the Sages might be as well." 

Link nodded through closed eyes. "Yeah, I guess I screwed up big, huh?" Malon gave a very loud harrumph, but said nothing more. 

Zelda grasped at straws in her mind, trying to find some way to lessen the burden of guilt on Link. "Link, even if you hadn't been so rash, eventually he would have made his move by himself." 

Link laughed for a moment, stopping only as a shot of pain wracked his weary body. "Funny thing, Zelda. He already did. He's had one of his people…playing buddy with my mind…"

"Agahnim. Yes, I know." For once, Link was at a loss for words, and he looked up, his eyes barely squinting open. Zelda sighed. "I scanned the connection with my own powers." 

Link fell back to his bed and remained quiet, then he spoke again. "Are you mad at me?" 

Zelda shook her head. "For seeking aid in our dire quest? No, Link. Doubtless I would have been any more wary than you. Not one of us in your position would have done as well as you." 

Link nodded. "Still…I lost all my weapons in there. And how are we going to get the Master Sword? It won't let me use it." 

Zelda smiled, for once. The quick forethought of Rauru might save them all yet. "Link, Rauru and the Sages uncovered the Master Sword while you were knocked out. All you need do is call to it, and it will appear. Whether or not it will emerge from the Pedestal…that's another matter." 

Link was beginning to speak again, but then a loud and booming voice interrupted him. A voice that Link knew all too well. "That is one thing I cannot let happen, _boy_. You should have forfeited the Triforce in the Spire when you had the chance. Now, all of your friends must suffer as well." 

Link let his eyes slide all the way open as his mouth curled in disgust. "Agahnim."

"None other, Link. No longer the fruit…I am a sword, carved in Ganondorf's image and at his bidding." Link tried to get up, but was still too weak to do so. Agahnim chuckled. "Oh, Link. Still trying to put up yer' dukes, eh? A futile gesture." 

"Just show yourself, you cold-blooded sonnuva…." Link didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as a powerful blast of magic suddenly careened into the wall beside him and took down a massive chunk of masonry. Zelda and Malon leapt up; ready to defend their guardian at all costs. 

But Agahnim merely laughed at them. "Link, this is _truly_ sad. The Hero of Legend…having to be saved by girls." 

Malon pulled out her Bow and growled at the cloaked figure, which could now be seen in the dust cloud. "Agahnim, you picked the _wrong Bitch_ to _mess with!_" 

Agahnim clacked his teeth, waving an index finger. "Such language, my lady. That will cost you dearly." Malon didn't bother to say another word as she shot an arrow. Link tilted his head, just in time to see Malon's frame be thrown across the room and into the wall. She cried out in pain, then slumped as she passed out in unconsciousness. 

Link found enough power to scream at Agahnim a curse, and then he yelled at Zelda. "Physical attacks don't work! Use the Triforce!" Zelda gave a curt nod, but did not turn her head. This was one foe she would not let get the better of her. She put her hands together, slowly forming an incantation in her head. Then with a fury like the gale of the Maelstrom, she poured forth a golden beam of devastating energy. Agahnim didn't even have to step aside; he merely formed a ball of his own dark power, and the black mass swallowed the devastating ray like a hot dog. Zelda stared, dumbfounded as Agahnim raised his hands and then fired the globe at her. 

Link suddenly felt a wave of fear wash over him, and all he could do was scream. "ZELDA!" The word was barely out of his mouth when Zelda was swallowed whole by the blast, only to emerge seconds later, totally motionless. Her mouth and face were open in pain, but no scream: no sound, nothing emerged. Just silence. 

And Link could no longer sit and take it. He felt a sudden boost of power from within himself, and he lurched up from his table, managing to plant both feet firmly to the ground. He stared at his enemy. He looked at the devastation he had caused. Link had had enough. "You sick bastard," Link said, his voice so low it sounded like a growl. Agahnim chuckled loudly, treating Link's threat like any other—worthless. Link continued. "You tricked me, you inflict pain on everything, yet you claim to be an honorable man with your grandeur and hate of killing. You're worse than Ganondorf—he kills people outright. You toy with them, with their feelings, their trust…their very centers of being. You truly are a pervert. The worst kind." Link staggered forth, but he did not notice the sudden specks of light clustering in his hand.

"Link, you may speak truth…but as you should recall, it is the ones who _win_ who make history. Do you want to know _why_ Atlantis…why _Hyrule_…vanished? People like you gave up because they knew people like me would always win." And then Link was standing toe to toe with Agahnim, looking up at him every inch he looked down. 

Link said one final sentence. "Not…this…time." Link quickly rotated his right hand forward in a punch, and Agahnim chuckled—for about a fraction of a second. That was when he felt his nose break. Unbelieving, Agahnim backed up and raised his shaking fingers to his nose. When he pulled the grayish digits back—they were covered in blood. Then it hit him: this was not the Link he had known; this was the Hero of Legend.

Agahnim roared in anger, and in fear. Link had to be destroyed—_now_. He raised his hands, forming a cluster of dark magic once again. Then, he released it. Link did not look on it in fear, nor did he see it as a threat. He just saw Agahnim—and a way to defeat him. With an incredible yell, and with an unleashing of power from within him than he had never done before, Link sent his left hand hurtling forth, like returning the volleyball: a 5,000 Magic Unit Volleyball of dark energy. Agahnim never saw it coming. The orb backfired from Link's return and hit him full on. Agahnim suddenly found himself shaking in the same paralyzing spell, which he had inflicted on so many others. And all the while he felt snakes of pain slither through him, Agahnim could only stare as Link walked closer—and closer. And closer: until Link stood at Agahnim's face with a look of pure emotion and instinct. 

Agahnim felt no thought from the boy. And he could say only one thing. "You…you're mad…." Link did not bother to respond. His attack was answer enough. 

The force from that double punch could be felt even high up in the Spire of Ganondorf's castle, and he shuddered at its power. Something had gone wrong…something had gone horribly wrong. 

"Agahnim…Agahnim, are you there?" Ganondorf asked, searching the city with his magic for that blip of intelligence that was Agahnim's. He couldn't find it. Somehow…Zelda and Link and their followers had defeated his most trusted and most powerful aide. Ganondorf could only cry out in rage and anger, but then he stopped. He didn't _need_ Agahnim. That coot was way past his time, and his often-timid views could have gotten in the way. 

Ganondorf would do it himself. And who would stop him…the Sages? The six who had dared to try and attack him were now safely stored within his void between dimensions. Lost forever, in a place, which only _he_ could pull them from. Not the boy: Agahnim was three times weaker than Ganondorf.

The boy would fall. And once he did…all three pieces of the Triforce would be his. Ganondorf almost purred at the sheer simplicity of it all. But he needed to speed things up. An idea formed in his crooked and twisted mind, and he smiled widely.

This world was just too happy for his tastes. It was time to do some remodeling.

"Zel…Zelda, you alive?" Link's voice reached out, probing her tortured mind for that spark of existence. Zelda groaned, knowing that now she felt like Link had. She opened her eyes, and Link pulled her up. The woman, who had escaped without a scratch, was tending to Malon.

"Where's…"

"Agahnim? Dead, I hope. I sure hit him hard enough." Link smiled widely. "We stand a chance yet. See that hole up in the roof?" Link pointed to the massive jagged remains of mortar and wood. "That's where he went." Zelda smiled, but then something felt wrong. 

It was getting dark. Too dark, because it was only 6:00 in the afternoon. Transfixed by the overpowering void, Zelda emerged from the building and could only stare in fear and disbelief. Link soon followed, and then all four of them stood looking at the sky.

It was becoming totally dark, black billowing clouds blotting out every source of light. Malon whistled in wonder, the old woman chanted in frantic gibberish, and Link found himself slipping into old Bible References.

"And the sky became as dark as sackcloth…" 

Zelda nodded. "The Foretold Apocalypse…it has happened."


	11. A Hero's Sword

**__**

The Legend of Zelda: An Old Threat, a New Era

By Brian and Erico

Chapter Nine: A Hero's Sword

By Brian

"Okay," said Link when the small group got back to the old warehouse. "I guess I should just call forth the Master Sword now."

Zelda shook her head. "It's really not that easy, Link. You have to feel ready for it. I don't think there's really an imminent threat at the moment."

"But the Sages got their butts kicked by Ganondork! Of course there's a threat!"

"We can go on without the Sages. They were the guardians, the keepers of peace in this world. Although they are gone, we can still fight."

"Then I'll call forth the Master Sword."

Zelda closed her eyes. "You still need something: something that will signify that you are ready. Either you need to go through a great ordeal, which will strengthen you or you'll…"

Link cut her off. "I _do_ feel ready. I feel more ready than ever. Plus, if I get the Master Sword now, I can start training to royally do away with the Evil King. You have no idea what I went through while I was in limbo."

"You were in limbo?" asked Malon, wide-eyed.

"I'll tell you about it later, but I met my ancestors, and talked with them. There was more to it than that, but conversing with them did something to me. Like…it made me grow up."

Zelda smiled. "You matured."

"No, it's more than that. It's a good feeling. Remember what I did to Agahnim? Oh, it was such a rush. I feel energized. More than that, I feel ready!"

"Then you must call forth the Master Sword."

Link nodded. Every one stood around waiting, while Link seemed to be concentrating really hard. This happened for about five minutes. Link began to sweat, and look from Zelda to Malon. He cracked a small, uncomfortable grin, and laughed. "Um, I guess…"

"You're not ready," Zelda finished for him.

"No, wait. I don't think I did it right."

Malon put a hand on Link's arm. "It's just not your time yet."

"Dampé said something like that in limbo."

"Who's Dampé?"

Link laughed. "I'll tell you about that later as well. Right now, we need to do something about the sages."

"It's too risky," said Zelda. "It's not like we can just storm into Ganondorf's citadel whenever we want. If we did it this time, we'd probably die for lack of protection from the Master Sword."

"Then tell me how to get the Master Sword and I'll take it. I can't be more ready than this."

"Remember, you couldn't call it forth. You'll just have to wait for the right time."

Link was getting really tired of this. "I'm tired of you telling me all this bullshit! If there's a way to pull it now, then tell me!" Zelda didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. See you later. I'll go build myself up to this some other way." Link turned around and slammed the door behind him.

"Zelda, he's gone! He may never come back."

Zelda was about to cry, but she restrained against it. "He's always come back. Like last time, he'll be back."

"Zelda, you may be fooling yourself this time. It's not that he doesn't believe in us anymore, it's…"

"What the hell do you know?" Zelda exploded at Malon. She turned around and fled the opposite direction that Link had left, slamming the door behind her as well. Malon just stood there alone, pondering over the strange turn of events that had taken place here.

"I know a lot more than you think," Malon whispered in response to Zelda's last words before fleeing.

Ganondorf was in no way deterred by the loss of Agahnim. He had handled things his own way, without his old wizard getting in the way. The Sages were now well put away in the void between worlds: the Evil Realm. The only way they could be released was by the power of his own Triforce, the source of the wellbeing of his realm. He knew he would never be defeated, because Zelda was weak, and Link was inexperienced as a Hero. He had defeated Link, but the rescue team that had saved him only foiled his plans to kill the Hero. There was no problem now, because the only people left to stop him were Zelda and Link, and the barrier that had stopped him from catching them had fallen because of the absence of the six sages.

The Triforce on his right hand began to glow with a fierce and sudden brightness. The day they would rejoin was coming soon. Ganondorf could feel it. But he knew that the only way that he could make this vision a reality was if he acted upon it. He had to do something about Link and Zelda.

Now that Agahnim was completely out of the picture, he would have to rely on sheer, massive power. He would overpower the other two Triforce holders with his forces, and bring the two to him. Yes, he knew this plan would work out.

He walked over to the huge windows in his main chamber and looked out over New York City. He knew that he already practically owned this city: it's skyscrapers, great landmarks, it's beautiful ocean…but it wasn't enough for him. Once he had the Triforce, the world would be his for the taking.

The barrier of the sages was down now, and he would strike: today.

Link hadn't left at all. When he had stormed out of the warehouse, he only took a turn down a back alley and sat down on an old, wooden crate there. It was dark and gloomy, but it only matched his mood at the moment. Besides that, he was having a mixture of emotions: his grasp on magic, the ideal of his mission, the Evil King Ganondorf, and mostly…Zelda. Whatever he tried, he just couldn't get her out of his head. He knew that she held the other piece of the Triforce, but it wasn't the Sacred Relic's powers that made her so special to him. He had feelings about her, real feelings. He realized that now, as he sat in the alley, but he really hadn't known how to express them to someone so seemingly high in stature. Impa had even given him a slight warning about falling for Zelda.

Link sighed then looked down to the opening of the alley. He figured he should go back and apologize to Zelda and Malon for acting like he did…whatever good that might do. He stood up but quickly sat back down as he saw someone coming down the alley. To his complete surprise, it was Zelda. He couldn't bring himself to look at her though, because for some reason, he felt almost on the verge of tears.

"Link?" He heard the voice of Zelda saying. "Link, I've been looking for you."

He didn't answer.

"Listen…I…." She cut off and looked away. Then she sat down almost absently next to Link. "Things seem really bad right now."

Link finally found his voice. "Yeah. I bet the other Links never had to deal with this before."

"Link, it was worse for them."

"Yeah, but I'm sure that when they went to go get the Master Sword, there were trials set out for them so that they were worthy to take it."

"That's true for some of them."

"It's certainly true for me. My trial is some invisible thing that will never be displayed for me. I'll never know. I've never been a smart person!"

"Link, you've seemed like one of the smartest people I've ever met."

He chuckled at this. "Oh yeah? You're talking to a C average student here."

"I'm not talking about knowledge, Link. I'm talking about common sense. Knowing the right thing to do in many situations. I've noticed that in you, and so has everyone else. It's a trait that your ancestors had as well." They just sat there for a few seconds, not saying anything, and then she started again, back to an original topic. "I do recall there being a Link that didn't have the trials placed before him to receive the Master Sword. That was the third Link in the line of your ancestors."

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. He had brown hair, right?"

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I remember that you told me that I had no life signs while you were taking me to that old woman's shop, right? I was in limbo. You know—the gateway to eternal paradise or something. Well, my dead parents, even my real mother, visited me there. Some other visitors I had were a few of my ancestors."

"Wow, that's amazing. They turned you back to the world of the living, am I right?"

"Yes, in fact. Well, the gatekeeper ghost—I guess you could call him that—told me that it wasn't my time yet. That's when I came back."

Zelda nodded. They both looked away from each other. Once again, they were silent. This time, Link spoke up first. "So, the third Link had the same problem that I'm having?"

Zelda looked back at Link. "He was hotheaded, much like you…"

Link laughed. "Well thanks! Is that all?"

Zelda laughed as well. "Well you are!"

"Well _excuuuuze_ me, Zelda! You can't really handpick your heroes these days, can you?"

"Yes, I've realized that. But I've found that working with you has been quite…an adventure."

"Well, when you're working with magic, swords, and Evil Kings, some adventure is guaranteed to happen."

Now, they were both looking at each other at the same time, and both were smiling. Link just couldn't believe how beautiful Zelda was. Especially when she smiled. It wasn't just natural attraction to woman this time; it was something else. Could it be the Triforce? Time seemed to slow down as Link leaned in towards Zelda. She didn't back away, but in fact stood her ground and began to close her eyes.

They touched lips, and fell into each other. Zelda suddenly backed out of it, very alert of something. Link could sense something too, but he was sure that Zelda had a much better grasp on this sort of thing.

"What is it?" Link queried.

Zelda spoke slowly. "It's Malon. Something's happening.

Dinolfos surrounded Malon: each one carrying a deadly, razor-sharp blade. She screamed, hoping that someone, somewhere was close at hand. Dinolfos are some of Ganondorf's best warriors, and usually always get the job they're sent to do done. Malon knew she was doomed, for she meant nothing to the Evil King. The Dinolfos would kill her without a second thought. They were only after two things: the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage.

Just as one of the Dinolfos raised its arm high up in the air, about to deal the first blow to the innocent, red-haired girl, something whizzed by through the air and severed the attacker's arm. It screeched, and turned to the figure of Link, poised and ready to attack. He wasn't armed with a sword, but the boomerang that he had on hand came whirling around through the air and back into his open palm.

He looked at all of the human-sized dinosaurs and said, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The Dinolfos looked unfazed from his remark.

Zelda coughed from behind Link. "Er, Hero. That line has been _way_ overused. Try something else."

Link looked annoyed and flustered. He turned from the Dinolfos to look straight at Zelda. "Well excuse me, _Zelda,_ but I've always _wanted_ to say that!"

"Look out!" screamed Zelda. While Link was wasting his time, protecting the ego he still possessed, the Dinolfos had begun to make their move. Link turned his head just in time to see a sharp blade coming straight for his head. As a natural reaction, he raised up his right hand, which still had the boomerang in it, and countered the attack with the small weapon. It saved his life, but it cost him the boomerang as he sadly watched the two, newly made halves fall to the ground. He frowned as he looked back up to the large carnosaur looming over him.

"Hey, hero!" yelled Zelda at Link. He looked over to where Zelda was. "Catch!"

Zelda threw Link a chair. He looked at it quizzically, but soon realized that she meant for him to use it as a weapon. He swung the chair around with all his might, slamming it into the monster. It squealed, but backed away. Link came at quickly again, this time hitting its raised arm. The small sword it had fell out of its claws, and clattered to the ground. Link quickly picked it up, checked its weight then made ready to do some real fighting. The Dinolfos were quick to attack now. The first one backed away, but the others came after the now armed hero. Luckily, they had completely forgotten about Malon. 

One of them spoke to the rest, the one that Link had cut the arm off of with his now broken boomerang. "Those are the two that Ganondorf wants. He will have them dead or alive!"

Zelda gasped, and Link just glared at the oncoming Dinolfos. One came at Link, sword raised. Link parried its attack, then lunged with his own sword, the Dinolfos swept Link's own attack off to the side, leaving the him open for new attacks from the monster. It came at Link in a back swing, but Link quickly back-stepped, and the blade narrowly missed Link by a fraction of an inch. Link kicked at the Dinolfos, but all this did was push it back, making it screech at him in frustration. Link then took a step forward, and slashed his weapon across its sword arm. It squealed, but didn't drop the sword. Link took another lunge at it, stabbing the creature straight through its neck. It made a sickening gurgling sound, but Link knew that this one wouldn't give him anymore troubles.

Link looked across the room at the rest of his enemies. He wondered why they hadn't taken advantage of him while he was attacking this one Dinolfos. "Okay, who's next? Bring em on!" He looked at the monsters challengingly, beckoning them forward with small movements of his sword.

"Uh, Link…" Zelda started. Link began to look annoyed when none of the Dinolfos came forward. Then he saw what Zelda was talking about. About fifty Dinolfos suddenly appeared as if from nowhere. Link saw what was happening, and how they planned to close in on him and Zelda.

"_Quick!_ Follow me!" he yelled at Zelda as he took off up the stairwell to the next floor. Zelda didn't argue: she just followed. As they ran up through the higher levels of the building, they could hear all the Dinolfos chasing them. Every once in a while, one would appear, and Link would have to stop and fight against it. They were nearing the roof now, and Link was cut and bleeding in many different places. He couldn't even feel it though because his adrenaline was pounding harder than it ever had before in his life. Zelda and Link suddenly burst out into the cool night air out on the roof. Link realized that they were probably about five stories up, and their only exit was cut off. He wasn't about to give up yet though. He grabbed Zelda's arm, and ran with her to the edge of the roof, and looked down for any sign of escape. There was none that he could see, so he ran to another side of the building. Still none. He ran to yet another side, when suddenly something hit him from behind. A Dinolfos had sneaked up from behind Link and had hit him with its thick and heavy forearm. Zelda gasped at this site, and reached down to help Link up to his feet. The attacker knocked her away, with ease, then went back to Link. Link looked up and saw that this lone Dinolfos that had followed them to the roof was the same one that had lost his sword to Link earlier. It plucked its sword from Link's stunned hands and lifted it up high into the air, about to strike down the Hero of Legend once and for all.

Link wasn't about to have this. He cleared his mind and rolled away from the attack. He stood up, facing the Dinolfos: a look of danger in his wild eyes. The Dinolfos hissed at this, and lunged at him, sword swinging dangerously close to Link. Link sidestepped this, and clothes lined his enemy with an outstretched arm. This didn't even cause it to stumble, and he came around again with another slash, tearing through Link's shirt and a bit of flesh. He cried out in pain, clutched his injured side with his left hand, then rushed at the Dinolfos again. His only hope was to get close enough to his enemy to stop its sword attacks. It worked…to some extent. The Dinolfos managed to put away his sword and begin a physical struggle very similar to wrestling. The only person that was gaining ground was the monster who towered over the small form of Link. In a last, ditch effort to win, Link tried to use momentum to throw his opponent off-balance. Even this didn't work. Zelda made a sound, which seemed to be a cross between a gasp, a scream, and a sob.

The Dinolfos shoved his weight into Link so much that, since they were so close to the edge of the roof, Link fell hurtling down to the street below. The Dinolfos watched for a fraction of a second, then turned away to glare at Zelda.

"_No!_" cried Zelda. She began to run to the edge of the building to see Link's fate, when another Dinolfos that had just come onto the rooftop grabbed her and bodily lifted her over his head.

It spoke, saying, "The boy will be collected soon. We have the Princess Zelda now, so Ganondorf will be happy with her at the moment. Let's go." After the monster finished saying this, the two Dinolfos that were on the roof at the moment stepped through a portal, that seemed to have opened up from out of nowhere, with Zelda. They were gone without a trace, straight to the high Citadel where Ganondorf resided above New York City.

Link looked up and could see nothing but black. But something didn't feel right. He knew he couldn't be dead because his body ached all over and something smelled really bad. He sat up and felt some plastic bags, old cardboard and rotten food underneath him. He moved his hand over his head and felt a plastic covering over him. He pushed up and it moved about an inch. He then stood up, pushing above him the whole time, and found himself in a Dumpster in the back alley behind the building. He guessed that the Dinolfos hadn't found him because the cover over the Dumpster had been knocked over him in his fall. He realized that he must have blacked out because he couldn't recall anything except falling off the building. He climbed out and walked dizzily into the warehouse. He couldn't feel any danger nearby, so he knew it would be okay to enter and see if everything was okay.

He walked right into Malon.

Right after she saw whom she had bumped into, she gave him a huge hug, sobbing the whole time. "Link! You're still here! They didn't capture you."

Link just let her lean against him—let her sob against his chest. "I'm back, but, what do you mean they didn't capture me? What happened?"

"Oh, Link. They caught Zelda. I thought they had you too."

"Nah, they'd never get me. But I can't believe this. Now Ganondorf probably has her Triforce by now."

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. Link, you need to do something!"

"You're right." Link nodded. "Something will be done." Link backed away from the teary-eyed Malon, and walked to the center of the large room. He stood there still, not moving, and his Triforce Symbol began to glow with a bright, golden light. The warehouse began to shake, and lights began to burst and explode throughout the whole building. When the ground began to crack open, Link didn't even lose his footing. He began to tremble and Malon stared wide-eyed as a shimmering blade with a deep, blue handle came forth from the ground. Unlike the last time when the six sages had brought it forth, the pedestal from which it was lodged in wasn't there: only the stone that had been in the center of the huge symbol of the Triforce appeared, Master Sword looking magnificent and ready to be donned.

"The Master Sword," said Malon, taking in what she had just seen.

Link didn't seem to hear what she had just said, for as soon as the Sword had appeared, he walked up to the stone, and placed his hand on the hilt of the Ancient Blade. This time, no great surges of energy swept out to knock him back from his goal. He then put his other hand on the sword as well, then let out a yell of triumph as he cleared the blade of its stony, resting place. He didn't even need to take a few test swings to realize that this sword was perfect for him: like its weight had conformed to his own comfort. He looked back at Malon and gave her a quick nod.

It was time.


	12. Trial By Fire

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Chapter Ten: Trial by Fire

By Erico

Malon stared in awe at what stood before her. Oh, _sure_—it looked like the Link she knew. But his presence, his emotions, which so common in the early days of his involvement, were gone. He was beyond the flustering, egotistical stage. 

As the light dimmed, it occurred to Malon to utter something. Something that before Link had defeated Agahnim she would have never thought to say. "Link—Link, you did it!" Link turned to her. But he did not smile. Now was not the time for celebration. Link's quest had killed many of his associates, his friends. The deceit, the hatred, the distrust was gone. Now, Link had to make his own penance.

"Malon, get the old woman from the Potion Shop. I want the both of you as far away as possible. Too many have died already." Link's voice trailed off as the guilt flooded back into him. Malon reached out to touch his shoulder supportively, but he shrunk away from it. A hurt Malon nodded. 

This was something Link needed to do on his own. No one could help him now.

Everyone that could was dead.

A long ways from where Link stood with his new weapon, a figure lay limply in the street. It groaned, checking its body. Nothing broken, but somehow it felt—different. Something was missing.

The creature opened its withered eyes, glancing down the length of its withered frame, covered in rags.

Then it remembered. He was Agahnim, and Link had defeated him. But he did not feel anger; that was gone from him. He thought for a moment, and then gasped.

"Could it be? Am I—_me?_" Agahnim closed his eyes. No longer did Ganondorf's voice of hatred pound into his mind, driving him to obey that devil's will. The might of Link and his Triforce had done something.

It had freed him from Ganondorf's bondage. Agahnim snickered in glee then he could hold it in no longer.

The ancient wizard laughed—laughed, as he had not done in millennia. He was once again himself. And he knew why he had suffered.

Long ago, he had given Ganondorf aid, hoping to claim the weakened demon's powers as his own. But Ganondorf proved to be too powerful for any force to control, and Agahnim became the slave—Ganondorf the master. But there had always been some part of him that remained free—that part was what led Agahnim to bring contact to Link, offering aid. Ganondorf's control had made it turn sour. 

And now that he was free, he realized how dangerous Ganondorf was. The demon had to be stopped. Nothing could contain him, not even the Sacred Realm. Now, the only way to handle the Gerudo was death. Agahnim leapt up into the air, but screamed out in pain and crumpled once more. His breathing came in short rasps. And Agahnim knew why.

Ganondorf's control had also sent through the magical bond the Triforce's power—everlasting life. But that was thousands of years ago, and now without that link to sustain him, Agahnim knew it was only a few more minutes, and his body would degrade to the state it would have been found in today: dust. But as he thought about this, he heard hollow, inhuman groans all around him. Agahnim knew what they were, and it chilled his bones. They were ReDeads, lurking hulks of creatures that used to be human. These monsters that walked the streets were Ganondorf's forces—but once they had been human. And as his vision began to fade from his aging, Agahnim saw two figures approach him. He couldn't hear them, and soon he could not see them. He was too weak to defend himself. He would die.

But after everything that the wizard had done, Agahnim grimly thought that perhaps he deserved to perish.

While Malon had vanished, following Link's instruction to hide herself, Link set off on a different course. 

Long enough had he hidden: fearing the demon's power. He now held the sword, and with it the abilities to overtake the obstacles before him. Link held a sense of purpose, and clarity of thought he had never possessed before in his life. He would end the reign of terror, which Ganondorf held over the world. Many innocents had suffered to his ambitions; no more would their cries go unheeded. The world once again yearned for a hero.

Link would not fail them: not after everything that had happened. Link continued to run and run, his bike being who knows where in this murky, gloomy maze of buildings. ReDeads lurked everywhere, and Link avoided them by using rooftops. Still, he then had to watch out for the many birds, which swooped down like vultures to claim his life. The Master Sword aided Link each time, and he continued on.

Even while he was pursuing this goal, Link still found the time to contemplate about what he would encounter. Pain and worry ran across his furrowed brow, a pain that would not cease until he finally knew the truth of what was happening. 

Suddenly, a figure leaped onto the rooftop to where Link stood. Link skidded to a halt, but did not falter in raising his sword to a defensive posture. He had no other weapons—only the sword could protect him. And to lose that meant losing everything.

The figure was a familiar one to Link, but he acknowledged it with a mere nod and a lunge. A crackle of bones and a cloud of dust fell below to the ground, and Link kept moving. Behind, the dry remains of a Stalfos stood. Link knew that Ganondorf would throw everything at him, and that if he were not vigilant, one of them would catch him off guard.

"So, is it a question of when, or if?" Link mused. He stored it for later. Foreseeing the future was one thing. Worrying about it would only hinder the present.

Ganondorf stood tall in the heights of his Citadel, looking out to the world before him. New York was not the only place affected. Ganondorf's hatred, a flame that had burned for centuries upon centuries had fueled him with the ability to turn the world to his will. Much like the Sacred Realm, the Triforce of Power had served as the forge for his vision.

His organ was playing by itself, for he stood by the side of it, looking levelly at a dark purple crystal. Within its evil casing stood Zelda, her last cry of fear and anguish caught in the freezing glass. Ganondorf chuckled, looking at it. "Zelda, for so long have you run. All of your ancestors did as well. But I don't see why—for every time you do, you only succeed in lengthening the time it takes for me to find you." Ganondorf shut his eyes, then reached in with his hand and gently stroked the side of her face. Had Zelda been awake and not under his spell, she would have cried and cringed. But her feather soft cheeks gave no resistance to his wandering hand. Ganondorf smiled reverently. "So beautiful—every Zelda prettier than the last. And each time, your spirit like a free bird. But I bet you didn't know I cage birds. Zelda, you and I can go places. Perhaps you can become my concubine in the new era." Ganondorf's smile widened as his twisted and sick mind contemplated _that_ little tidbit. "I don't see why not. Now that you can offer no resistance, breaking you will be much sweeter." Ganondorf knew why the frail and frightened Princess Zelda would offer no resistance.

In his other hand lay a single, three-sided golden object, which pulsed with power.

Ganondorf had two pieces of the Triforce in his grasp.

The third would soon be his as well.

It had taken about ten minutes, much shorter than Link had thought it would take to reach Ganondorf's tower. Of course, the Master Sword made quick work of every foe, which he found in his path. The twin doors of his lower level lobby swung open, beckoning the Hero of Legend into its gaping maw.

Link did not slow down for a minute. With a powerful rage, which he never thought he held: his magical icon engulfed him in flames. Like a shooting torch, Link blasted through the frame and plowing through the awaiting force of Iron Knuckles, which had been setting a trap.

Link turned about and looked at the clattering pieces of hollow metal fall to the floor, massive battleaxes shuddering into rust. He shook his head. "Magic."

"Just as it began, Link: with magic." Link's ears perked up as a hideous growl crossed his mouth. He knew who it was that spoke to him. That voice would always be ingrained in his mind.

"Agahnim." Suddenly, a massive flash blinded Link. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at the wizard.

But Agahnim was different now than he had been before. Gone was the flowing turban and hood. His white hair flowed in the draft of the building, and a smile was on his face. "Like the dates of the desert, Link, I have blossomed once more." 

Link raised his sword. "Allow me to do some trimming, you monster." 

Agahnim frowned. "Link, you have it all wrong. The…_creature_…who you knew me as before was one which had been enslaved and recreated in the mind of Ganondorf. This is who I was before he harnessed my own greed for power for his evil intentions. An easygoing individual who did not wish harm unto anyone." Link still stared, not believing the trickster for a moment. Agahnim saw his rock hard expression and sighed. "I don't blame you for not trusting me, Link. But I _am_ telling the truth. Your friend Malon and her old woman found me in the street, dying. They revitalized me, for there was one thing I needed to do before I died— "Agahnim suddenly coughed, loudly and sustained. When he opened his eyes, Link was surprised. Agahnim had aged another ten years.

"What the hell happened to you?" Link whispered. 

Agahnim chuckled. "Like I've said before, good choice of words. The evil of Ganondorf's hold over me sustained my life. Now I will die and pass on to another place: a place for which I hope to atone for my actions. But before I go, Link, there is one thing I _must_ do." Link finally lowered his sword. He had probed into Agahnim's mind. Gone was the evil, which lay within. Only remorse remained.

"And that would be, what?" Link said quietly. 

Agahnim opened his robes and pulled out a single object. "This, Link. I must give this to you." 

Link studied the object, not comprehending it. "I don't get it." 

Agahnim's hand shuddered, and the object clattered to the floor. Then Agahnim too slumped to the cement. "Link…that is the Silver Arrow. Long ago, the First Link used the arrow of Light to pierce the blackness in Ganondorf's heart. But when the power of light began to fade, the Sages created this object in its place. It contained the same power, but because more people could believe in it, it was just as strong. It is the only aid I can give you before I go." 

Agahnim's body suddenly began to go transparent, to the point to where Link could see the cement below him. Link reached out in dismay. "Agahnim!" 

Agahnim sighed. "Link, do not fret over me as another death lost to Ganondorf. I should have long ago died. I am tired, Link. More tired than you will ever understand. I have paid my penance. Now…the rest is up to you." Link nodded, as he reached down and took the arrow. But Agahnim spurted up one last sentence before he vanished. "Link…remember…wherever you go…act in accordance with your emotions…they will never betray you." Agahnim gave a final smile, then faded completely out of sight. Link sniffled a bit, then tucked the arrow in his belt.

Agahnim was counting on him. The Sages were counting on him. Zelda was counting on him.

But more importantly, the world depended upon him.

Link would not fail them.

Ganondorf stood at his organ, once again playing the tune which made shivers run down his spine. Zelda still remained encased in her crystal, and Ganondorf knew it was only time before Link arrived. And Ganondorf had waited centuries for this moment. 

He could wait a few more minutes. But then, perhaps he didn't.

Ganondorf suddenly felt a tingling on the back of his hand. Looking down, he saw that the two marks on his fist—Power and Wisdom—were glowing. Ganondorf smiled. He casually turned around, and looked on in amusement at the form of Link, who stood with his sword aimed at the ready.

"So, you have returned young hero."

"I come to finish this. I come to rid the world forever of you, and your evils. To show the world that there is hope in the darkness." Link spoke calmly, but the sheer determination in his voice made Ganondorf's hair on the back of his neck bristle.

"Strong words, boy."

"Words are as strong as a person's will, demon." 

Ganondorf yawned. "Perhaps. But then, amount has something to do with power as well. You hold one piece of the Triforce, and a tiny pocketknife of a blade. But I hold _two_ pieces. One of which I have taken from Zelda."

Link did not alter his expression. No matter what the odds, he would do this. He had to. For years and years, Link had always fallen just short of his goals. In school, in relationships, in popularity…Link was always the middle person in everything.

This was no place for an 'average'. Only perfection could pass this trial: a trial by fire… 


	13. Battle For Earth

**__**

The Legend of Zelda: An Old Threat, a New Era

Co-Written by Brian and Erico

Chapter Eleven: Battle for Earth

By Brian and Erico

Ganondorf sneered at Link. He had toyed around with this boy for long enough. All the greed and power that had built up inside of Ganondorf now came rolling out in grand waves of darkness and evil. When the Evil King began to change his form, Link almost gasped at the hideousness displayed before him. In only a matter of seconds, Ganondorf was no longer there. In his place was something more evil and vile than anyone could ever imagine. Its drive was nothing more than the madness of lust for power.

It was Ganon.

Produced from its huge claws and monstrous arms were two enormous, hand-held Tridents meant only for one thing, and that was nothing more than sheer destruction. Link held his ground as he looked at this monster created from the evilness of Ganondorf's soul.

"I will reunite the Triforces," the monster rasped out, glaring with glazed over eyes at the hero. "And in the process, you shall fall to destruction."

"I know no fear now," said Link, a confidence in his voice never heard before. "Yes, the Triforce will be reunited, but only when your evil is extinguished."

Ganon laughed low and evilly. "You still wish to defy me? Very well, it will be your undoing." Ganon's hideous smile faded, and turned into an evilly twisted face filled with hatred and obsession—an obsession forged over one thing—over the Triforce, which Link held in his possession. "This power is too great for a boy like you to have. I will destroy you, ending the line of heroes once and for all." 

Link smirked as he held his guard up. "Ganondorf, the thing you don't realize is that no matter how many times you destroy Link after Link, the line _will_ continue. We live because the Triforce seeks us out, not because the previous Links were our fathers." Ganon's already hideous expression darkened as his throat let loose with a sound comparative to a growl.

Ganon lunged at Link, but as the Hero of Legend was delving deeper and deeper into his true self—the side of him that had his true heroic powers lying dormant inside of him. He was completely in tune with the world around him, and saw Ganon's attack before it had even begun. With amazing speed, Link rolled away from the onslaught, and came out in an attack on Ganon's backside. Ganon screamed out with pain, and lashed out with his tail at the hero, sending Link flying across the room. He hit the wall with great force, as well as giving him a major sense of Déjà vu. Link was immediately back on his feet; Ganon was immediately upon Link. The evil being slashed down at Link with one of his Tridents, but Link was able to counter this with the Master Sword, blocking from below. But, as physics proved to be true, Ganon, being much more bigger and stronger than Link, forced him down to the ground again from the strength of this blow. Once again, Ganon came for the attack—one, which Link knew he had to avoid or he would be defeated. He rolled off to one side, then stood up to face the being from outer darkness. They stood there just facing each other. To them, it seemed like an eternity—light versus good—while in real life it was only a brief moment. Ganon sent out a bolt of pure energy toward the hero, but Link deftly knocked it away, making it blast against the wall in a splash of dark light. Ganon was not deterred from Link's actions. 

In fact, he was only starting.

Ganon leapt into the air, meaning to come down on top of the hero, Tridents facing toward him. The monstrous form of darkness loomed overhead and quickly descended. Link sidestepped and slashed in an upward motion as Ganon came back to the ground. The monster screamed again in frustration. Quickly turning around, he backhanded Link across his front, sending him once again flying across the room. This time, he hit against the jewel, which encased Zelda. He looked at her, then looked back to Ganon across the room. Then he looked back, and realized that she was looking at him.

Link blinked in surprise. A moment ago, when he had entered Ganon's chambers, Zelda had been nonmoving, as if in paralysis. She hadn't paid Link any attention when he came. Now, she was moving around inside the crystal, visibly conscious, but still trapped. Link understood.

It was his Triforce acting upon it.

Before he could completely concentrate on her and break the seal from around her, Ganon arose from behind Link and kicked him in his backside. Link fell forward onto the ground, and Ganon rose his large and sharp edged foot high in the air, meant for coming upon Link. Link stuck his sword straight up from him, and when Ganon's foot came down, it struck the point of the sword. Ganon quickly pulled away, but took the Master Sword with his wounded foot. He reached down with one of his hands and pulled the sword out of the flesh. He looked at it; much like a gardener would view a pesky weed, and threw it across the room. It struck the wall, creating sparks by metal against stone then it fell to the ground.

"Oh, crap." Link gulped. He was completely sword-less, and the only thing stopping him from running over and picking up his sword was the huge creature in his way.

"There is no escape, Hero. Give yourself up to me, and I will make your death as painless and quick as I possibly can."

Link shook his head in defiance. "I can't let you have this Triforce! I _will_ defeat you. I promise you that."

Ganon sneered in response to this, the knocked Link aside before anything else could be said. He immediately stood back up, but Ganon was upon him again. One of his deadly Tridents came in at him, and he moved to avoid it. It wasn't enough. Link felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face, and then he rolled away. He could feel a cut with his hand going from his eyebrow, across his cheek, and down to his chin, but he had no time to nurse his wound. He looked up to see Ganon looming over him, about to give the final blow. As a last ditch effort, which Link knew was probably one of the most deadly things he could perform, he rolled between the wide-spread legs of Ganon, barely missing the tail that was whipping wildly around him. Now he had only a split-second to do what he knew had to be done. 

Not too far away lay his Master Sword. He sprinted toward it with the power of the Triforce of Courage as his aid in speed, a glimmering field of yellow and green surrounding him, and retrieved the Sacred Blade. He ran the rest of the way toward the wall, jumped up and onto the side of its stony surface, used an extra boost of energy to bound off the wall, sailed through the air and across the room, and ended up right where he had started.

Ganon apparently had no idea what had just happened, because his massive back was still turned to the hero, still looking to the wall where Link had been a moment before. Link, once again wielding the Legendary Blade, jumped onto Ganon's back, and stabbed the sword as hard as he could into the base of the skull of the evil incarnate. 

Ganon froze; Link slid the sword out and jumped off his back. Ganon turned around, and managed to croak out one more thing at Link, "This…isn't over…yet. You will…see…." Ganon collapsed, then turned back into Ganondorf while sprawled out on the ground. When the Evil King struck the ground, a luminescent, golden Triforce lay in the palm of his hand. Link reached down, and plucked it from the Evil King's mitts. When he touched it, he could see with greater clarity and saw that it was the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda's Triforce piece that he held in his hand. Link wondered why the Triforce of Power didn't show itself, but he didn't really mind as he could see that at least the fight was over.

Link breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to the crystal, which held the imprisoned Zelda. As soon as he touched the violet prism, it faded away, releasing Zelda. She fell into Link's arms, and she cried.

Tears of joy.

Tears of happiness.

Tears of exhaustion.

Tears of pain.

But, mostly, tears of love. Love for the man that held her in his strong arms, and who had saved her.

Link backed away, then presented the Triforce of Wisdom to her. She accepted it gratefully, and held it in her arms. Then, it disappeared. Once again, the Triforce mark on the back of her hand glowed brightly with the power of Wisdom. Then, she looked at the form of the Evil King lying face down, defeated by the Sword of Evil's Bane.

"Ganondorf is defeated. But I fear…"

"What?" Link asked, watching as a new look spread across Zelda's face.

"There's something wrong. I can still feel his presence all around. Though Ganondorf is dead, this Citadel is seething with his power."

Link then remembered something. He pulled an arrow from his clothes, and showed it to Zelda. She gasped.

"Link! This is one of the Legendary Silver Arrows! It's…it's unused…"

A dark look spread across Link's face. "Ganondorf is…?"

"I assume that the word you search for is…alive?" Link and Zelda both turned and looked at the newly replenished personage of Ganondorf standing before them, an evil smile spread across his face. "Oh, I am very much alive and well, but I feel that you two soon will…not be so well. Heh, heh, heh…." Suddenly, the darkness swallowed everything. Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda were left standing in the black. 

"Where the devil is he now?" Link muttered as he held the sword firmly. Ganondorf was not going to catch him off guard at any time. Suddenly, Link was smashed in the back and he stumbled to the floor. When he looked up, Zelda was struggling fruitlessly as Ganondorf held her in a stranglehold. Link roared in anger and shot his hand forth, a powerful beam blasting forth. It struck Ganondorf in the head, and his grasp loosened. 

The demon stumbled backwards, but only chuckled softly. "You pathetic weaklings. Still trying so hard, but the thing you cannot comprehend is that no matter how many times you defeat me, I will be resurrected by my hatred. The Triforce of Power gives life—and in my hands it brings death." Zelda was still gasping for air from Ganondorf's attack, but Link raised himself to his full height, a steely look of resolve dancing across a stone hard face. He slowly raised his sword until the point lay only a few feet from Ganondorf's head. The Gerudo chuckled slowly, suddenly raising a hand. With a wave of his extension, Ganondorf summoned the tiny Silver Arrow from the floor where Link had dropped it. Link saw the move, and tried to grasp for it. But Ganondorf's magic was too strong and the arrow disintegrated in a ball of pitch-blackness. Link gaped in awe. The only chance that they had to defeat this monster—gone within the blink of an eye. Ganondorf smirked and raised his other hand, letting a ball of green, crackling power grow in its palm.

"You wanted to fight, Link? I will grant you that boon. But I fear without your precious destructive token—you will fail." Link had to steady himself for a moment, but he growled all the same.

The Triforce of Courage gave him the ability to take on any challenge. But this was one challenge Link wondered if he could defeat.

"Where are we?" a lone voice rang out in the darkness. 

Then, a blinding light appeared next to the voice. In the bright yellow of a sunrise glow emerged Rauru. He shook his head somberly. "We are where we have been for a long time. Trapped in Ganondorf's Dark Realm."

"In other words, we lost, right?" Saria asked with all her plaintive attitude. Her green coloring dispelled the darkness a bit more. 

The original voice, Nabooru laughed. "No, _we_ didn't lose. That _kid_ did."

"Nonsense! Our brother would do no such thing!" protested Darunia. But even he felt disheartened. To aid in Link's escape from Ganondorf, they had sacrificed their freedom, as Ganondorf's might overpowered them.

"So, now what?" Impa also appeared, already looking for some way to escape. 

Rauru gave a weak smile. "Well, you can stop looking, Impa. I doubt I've ever told you, but we are doomed in this place." The others looked at the eldest of the Sages in amazement.

"What do you mean, 'doomed'?" asked Ruto. 

Rauru sat down on a block of light he created. "We will die here. Our powers as Sages is drawn from the Triforces, and it is that power which sustains our life for eternity. When we were with the others, or on the world to which they lay, we continued to achieve that mystical nourishment. But in this place, Ganondorf has effectively rerouted the feeding tube to us and then himself. Without the Relic's powers to sustain us instead of him, we will all age rapidly, our bodies gaining the years we have hid from. Soon, we will all be dust."

"How soon?" Darunia asked. The fire of Death Mountain burned in his dark eyes, and Rauru saw the indomitable spirit would not give up hope.

"My estimates were placed somewhere around every four hours of real time for every 1,000 years. Long before that time is up, we will be disintegrated." 

Saria shook her head. "No, what you're forgetting is that time moves slower here." 

Nabooru turned to the small child. "Meaning what, kid?" the Gerudo said with a sneer. 

Saria sighed. "Time is relative. For every hour we spend in here, a day goes by out there. And if we've been in here for ten minutes…"

"Then out there, four hours have gone by." Then, all of them screamed in agony as a massive energy wave expelled itself from them. When it cleared, forty years had passed. Rauru was barely breathing, and only Saria looked anywhere healthy. Impa tried to see but found her eyesight gone. Saria could speak in a whisper alone as she looked at her new, adult body.

"Hurry, Link. I don't think we'll last much longer like this."

But Link had different things on his mind as he continued to struggle against Ganondorf. The crafty wizard was showing no mercy in his attacks, and even Zelda had to defend herself with the Triforce of Wisdom. But both of them were barely holding out against the onslaught. Every time Link turned to strike with the Master Sword, Ganondorf would vanish, only to appear in a new spot a few seconds later and throw a magical green ball of crackling, electric energy at his foe. Sometimes Link would swing his sword in the right arc, deflecting it away with ease. Other times the angle was less favorable, and Link found himself struggling with the force like pushing a forty-pound bag of cement. But the bottom line was that Link was tiring, and tiring quickly.

All the other Links could store items of vitality, like fairies and potions. With Link, it was just himself, his resolve, and the piece of the Triforce embedded in his frame. Not exactly the best odds when you're facing a creature which has lived for thousands of years and killed hundreds of thousands of people, and enslaved many more. But it was all he had.

And if there was one thing Link loved to do, it was being a smart-ass and working his way out of difficult situations. He scanned the room. Besides the fact that it was pitch black and the only light was that produced by Zelda, himself and the balls of magic that Ganondorf lobbed at them, it was definitely square by shape.

"Zelda, can you make out anything in this hellhole?" Link muttered as he once again swung at thin air. 

Zelda shut her eyes, and Link felt a tingle in his skull. _Link, speak telepathically. It's the only way we can communicate without him knowing what we're doing. _Swing! Link reacted by surprise and instinct, swinging his blade in a horizontal arc. The unnoticed green ball of power clanged against the point of the long blade, skittering backwards in the direction from which it came from. But instead of smashing harmlessly into the wall, Link saw its flame extinguish and heard a muffled cry.

_What the…?_ Link said by his mind link. Compared to the one, which Agahnim had used, this one had a familiar feel, a more comfortable and less intrusive presence. He knew instantly it was Zelda, but his outburst of confusion came not for the link, but what had happened to the magic ball.

_Link, it hit Ganondorf! This is your chance to strike at him._ Link let a smile cross his face. Running to the spot, he saw the last glimmers of light vanish from where Ganondorf lay in pain.

"Your own spell did you in, eh? Pity." Link raised the Master Sword, and then swung down in a vicious slice. When the blade met with Ganondorf, the reaction was instantaneous.

Ganondorf's arm was cleaved off like a tree branch. The Evil King screamed in pain, watching the sword of Evil's Bane vaporize his arm in a burst of magic. The stump of his arm did not even bleed, for the searing power which the sword used to cut his arm off had cauterized his wound. Link backed off, still holding his sword at the ready. He did not trust the Evil King: not for a moment. He may have seemed wounded…

But as he had seen so many times in those nature documentaries at the gym, wounded animals are the most dangerous. Ganondorf struggled to his feet, cradling his lifeless and useless stump. He glared at Link, his eyes burning with an intensity, which shone, not bright, but dark. The whites vanished, only to be replaced by a much darker color.

Gone were the eyes of Ganondorf's humanity. Replaced was an all-consuming darkness. Link averted his gaze, for Zelda warned him Ganondorf might try to freeze him in that stare. "Foolish boy. You may strike at me with whatever you possess." Ganondorf shut his eyes, and then his left arm glowed with the Triforce mark he held. His right arm grew back with such a fierce blaze that it looked like it had never left his frame. Link did not give Ganondorf even a moment's smirk, not changing his expression in the slightest. "But as you can see, Link, no matter what you may do I will grow back. The Triforce of Power makes me invincible!" Link did not know what so say to that, so he said nothing.

Hope was all he had left to fight with. Hope—the only thing that keeps us all from falling into hell. And what Link held on his shoulders was more than his own life. Every being on the planet, be they whatever form Ganondorf's power had given them cried out for justice.

Justice only he could give. And as long as he could fight, he would. Fight to save a world that could not save itself.

"Can you feel it?" Dampé shuddered. Beside him stood the Links of before, the previous saviors. They had all gathered in Purgatory, the land between life and death, to watch the fight and give Link whatever support they could. They knew he was losing, for Ganondorf was stronger than ever. When he had held Zelda's Triforce, he had drawn in some of its power, making his own stronger. Ganondorf had destroyed the Silver Arrow, the weapon of his bane. 

They could not restrain him, for the Sages were in his place, in between dimensions with no hope of escape. Therefore, the only thing left to Link was to end his menace forever.

The King of Evil, Ganondorf _had_ to be destroyed. If he were to possess the Triforce in its entirety, there would be nothing to stop him. He could leap from dimension to dimension, enslave the world and then every other world in the boundless expanse of the Universe.

"How is he doing?" 

Dampé turned around, to see the figure of Agahnim standing before him. "Not too well, I'm afraid. Ganondorf destroyed your present." 

Agahnim lowered his head, not wanting the others to see his expression of hopelessness. He raised his head again, but his face was sadder, less hopeful. "Incredible, isn't it? A mere boy, saving the world." Dampé nodded. He motioned to the others who looked at the wizard impatiently and one in particular who stared at him in disgust.

"Oh, hey, Link," Agahnim said, speaking to the one, which had fought him long ago. The Link nodded in return, but did not speak. Agahnim sighed. "So what options has he?" 

The very first Link walked over, still dressed in the Kokiri garb of his youth. "Not much, I'm afraid. With the sages banished, he cannot be imprisoned." 

Agahnim chuckled. "Oh, sure. We've tried that before, you know. And he broke out. Ganondorf is one jailbird who can't stay put. Plain and simple." 

The First Link nodded sadly. "I fear all is lost." 

Agahnim shook his head, a small smile crossing his face. "I don't suppose you've ever been a lawyer, have you?" 

The blond one frowned. "No, but I killed one once." 

Agahnim laughed loudly, shattering the quiet murmuring. "Well, sorry to say that I'm not one, but lawyers are tricky in a way because they hold one aspect which we don't understand usually." Agahnim brought his face closer to the First Link's. "They don't give up, because they knew that everywhere in the millions of law-books, there was always at least _one way _to triumph. That is why you despise them. Because they always win." 

Link harrumphed. "Nice speech, but how does that help our friend down there?" 

Agahnim smiled, reaching into his cloak. From it he pulled a book. "_This_ helps him, Link. This book." Link raised his eyebrows. Agahnim continued. "Long before Ganondorf enslaved me, I was quite the bookworm with one field of endeavor:the_ Triforce_. I know everything about it, how every piece as an individual representation of each of the Three Goddesses holds its own powers. How Ganondorf can seem invincible, how the Links will always fight no matter what the odds. I also know the rituals of the relic. And there is one ritual in particular which will save us all."

Link lowered his arms, letting his own smile return. "All right, wizard. What do we do?" Agahnim smiled in return, and dropped the book to the ground. He sat down and began to shuffle through the pages.

The answer was near. And it might be the only thing that saved them all.

Link blocked the ball of magic that swung towards him. Now Ganondorf was moving to a new devious tactic with his magic. No longer were the paralyzing orbs shot off by their own accordance, but controlled by a thin string which Ganondorf held in his hands. Much like a mace, Ganondorf had full control of where the ball went.

And that control made it even harder for the weary Link to hold back the assault. If Ganondorf were to try a running tackle, Link would have no way to block it. Zelda knew it, but there was nothing she could do. Her powerful beam of energy would only work if the Evil King were down. 

It was Link's fight, and a fight that he was losing, inch by inch. Every time he dropped Ganondorf, the Triforce of Power would resurrect the holder with full vitality. Every time starting at a pace Link could barely match. Link had tried every tactic, from striking with the blade, to using Ganondorf's own magic against him. Hell, he'd even tried a few (unsuccessful) physical attacks. Nothing Link did was effective. 

Something was fueling him time and time again, for even the Triforce of Power could do this as often as was being done. Something else within Ganondorf was strong. He had another power source—

Link blocked the second mace swing as a flash of realization hit upon him. With a whisper mind thought, he sent it to Zelda. _He's feeding off of the Sages!_

_And the Sages feed off of the Triforce, which is doing overtime right now,_ Zelda responded. It all made perfect sense to Link now. The longer the fight went on, the more power the Triforce parts made. The Sages, in turn, took in more of the excess. 

And then Ganondorf used his Dimension's power to take it from them before it was used. He was running off the same fuel from two different gas tanks. It would only end when the fight did—or when the Triforces died. Zelda read that chilling thought in Link's mind.

_Link, pray that step never has to be taken. We lose the Triforces, we lose everything._

_But what's more important, Zelda?_ Link yelled back in his mind as he swung again. His grip was becoming loosened by sweat. _A magical object's survival and the world's enslavement, or a world which lives in naivete?_ Zelda didn't know, and a tear rolled down her face. Everything was going horribly wrong. 

Of course, what else was new?

_Link, I don't think you'll have to do that. _

Link shuddered as he heard the voice. Then a moment later he smiled. _Agster! You made it, eh?_

Agahnim chuckled. _Correct, Hero. I am speaking to you from beyond the grave. I've been conferring with your predecessors, and we've hit upon something Ganondorf never considered. It may be your only way to win._

_And that would be, what?_

Agahnim coughed for a moment. _Link, I don't know that if this is something you would want to do. It may kill all of you._

_And if we don't try _something_, we're all gonna die _anyway_ you crazy fruit! _Link stopped his sentence as he ducked underneath Ganondorf's magical mace. 

Agahnim sighed on his end. _Yes, I suppose half a chance is better than no. All right then, Link. Listen very carefully. I'm quoting from The Book of Mudora, so you'll have to be very patient. It's an ancient language long since dead to the world._

_Like everything else magical, right?_

_Correct again. This is a poem, Link. A ballad, which I believe, holds the key to stopping Ganondorf. But if you aren't careful—_ Agahnim paused, shaking his head. _I'll tell you after I finish speaking._ Agahnim cleared his throat. Link motioned to Zelda, and she ran over next to him, surrounding them both in a magical soothing blue bubble. While Agahnim spoke, they would be protected.

Link just hoped it was a very short poem.

__

When one arrives to put asunder,

The Triforce he has deemed as plunder,

The Relic will break, one piece remaining

While the two find beings to which hold sustaining-

Powers of thought which mimic their part

Of the mystical Relic, hidden by art.

A symbol appears on the hand of the form,

And there it remains till another is born.

Who continues the quest, guarding his prize

From the being who broke the bond with his lies.

If one day the pieces are close by,

The bond can be made, and the Triforce nigh

Is formed once again in its power everlasting and strong,

Destroying those who held it, to make its form livelong. 

Agahnim stopped, and Link blinked in amazement. _What, are you saying we can recreate the Triforce?_

_That, Link is what the poem says. But I fear what it may do. It may kill you when the bonds reform—_

_Or it may kill Ganondorf._

_If he doesn't reclaim the whole thing first, Link. Remember the Triforce is very weak, weakened further by the intense strain your fight has put it under, and its abilities to hide its power from evil would not be restored instantly. This thing holds risks, Link._

And I've said this before, Ag. If we_ don't try _something,_ he'll have the whole bloody thing anyway._ Zelda screamed in pain, and Link swiveled.

Zelda was straining against herself. As she was bonded with the Triforce of Wisdom, it was part of her life force that was holding the shield as well, which Ganondorf was smashing apart without a care in the world.

_Ag, I gotta go. We'll try this trick out. If it works, I'll call back. If it doesn't…_ Link's thoughts waned, and Agahnim sighed.

_I know. If it doesn't work, we'll be next door neighbors._

Link wasted no time in breaking the connection. Zelda dropped the shield, and the both of them scrambled off in different directions. Still, the beating her powers had taken weakened Zelda, and she moved more sluggishly. The hulk of Ganondorf sneered as he swung his mace once more, trying to hit Link.

The blow missed, but the swinging ball of energy careened into the wall, turning it into rubble. The cloud of dust the mortar kicked up was enough to block Ganondorf's eagle eye vision. "Where are you, Link?" Ganondorf chuckled as he pulled back his mace for another throw. But Link was not standing where Ganondorf had thought him to be. Aided by the cover of debris, Link had snuck around behind Ganondorf. He said nothing, for he knew that words and his attack would only halt the inevitable. With as much power as he could muster, he swung his sword in a horizontal swipe, slicing the Gerudo's head clean off his shoulders. With a second vicious swipe, he cleaved the body in half. Then he backed away, for Link knew that Ganondorf would soon be whole once more. He had only seconds to speak with Zelda.

"Zel, you listening?"

"Yes, Link!" Came Zelda's reply. 

Link spoke quickly, for time was the rarest commodity they had. "I've just spoken with our friends beyond the grave. It seems there may be a trick to defeating Ganondorf, but…"

"But, what Link?"

"Problem is it's never been tried. I don't see any other option, just take in mind it's dangerous."

"I'm listening, Link. You're the hero, so you're in charge." Link nodded in response and then spoke to Zelda of what needed to be done.

Meanwhile, the form of Ganondorf was slowly reconstructing itself. The parts of his body had shone for a brief moment of gold, then jumped together as if drawn by magnets. In part, they were. Magnets of evil and hatred, which Ganondorf had co-existed with since the first day his greed overcame everything and led to deeper evil emotions. When his head reattached, his eyes opened and he glared at the pair of them, standing some distance apart from each other and him.

"Weaklings!" Ganondorf spat. "You will pay for your continual resistance!" Link shook his head, and he raised his sword. With a slight flick of his wrist, he threw it into the air. It landed smack in the middle of the three of them, the blade embedded in the floor. Ganondorf stared at Link in disbelief. "Disarming yourself? You finally realize you can't win, don't you?" He finished with a smile, for with Link weaponless, their defeat was imminent. Link only stared at Zelda, and then at Ganondorf.

If Ganondorf had looked more closely, he would have seen that there was something very odd about all of what was happening. He would have seen the sword lying perfectly equidistant, he would have seen that the look on Link's face was not despair, but quiet determination. 

He would have seen they were standing in a triangle, like the Triforce.

Link raised his hands, and Zelda did the same, then both closed their eyes and sparks of their powers sprinkled from their fingers, lifting high into the air until they sparkled down once more, surrounding them with a barrier. Within it, nothing could escape. Link spoke quietly, with Ganondorf unmoving, pondering their move in confusion.

"Creators of lore, the Relic's forgers of old,

We ask your aid, in this legend foretold.

The Triforce is broken, and we wish it whole,

Where there once was one, now three with one stole." Zelda continued, even as a mystical power enveloped the both of them. Ganondorf tried to move, but then found he as well was unable to move from his spot. 

"You've trapped me!" Ganondorf roared. This was a move that he had never faced, and now he was at their mercy. Zelda paid him no heed, finishing the chant to which would begin the process of Reunification.

"Your perfection is tarnished, and the world is in pain,

This Relic's pieces have caused harm, not gain.

With the pieces reforged, peace be returned,

And those who are evil forever be spurned!" Zelda stopped speaking for the chant was complete.

Within each of them, their Triforce Pieces glowed, then separated. Three golden triangles of power and hope left their holders, contained by the magical barrier around them. The power of two had called for the third, and the majority was too strong to resist.

No matter how powerful the holder, the Triforce's power is the same. Each piece three times weaker than the whole.

The pieces began to quiver in the air, reacting to each other in such a way as they had never done before. They were rejoining, becoming one at last after over four thousand years of separation. Each bearer, however, became weakened, and the thunderclap made when the pieces at long last touched corners and became whole knocked Zelda and Link flat on their backs. When they could at last open their eyes, flung together by the concussion, standing above them was a raging Ganondorf, breathing heavily from his sudden weakening.

"_You_…I'll destroy you _both!_" Ganondorf raised his giant hands, and the two weakened children knew they were to be destroyed by the monster at last.

They had failed.

Or so they thought until the mystical golden triangle floated down from above and lashed out with a powerful beam of lightning yellow energy, enveloping the Evil King in coils of death. 

Link and Zelda shut their eyes from the horrid sight, as Ganondorf was vaporized—piece by horrifying piece. His screams of agony however, they could not block. And in that horrifying scream, Link reached for Zelda with the mind-link.

_Zelda—hang on!_ Zelda did, and surrounded by their mind-link which worked because of the magical barrier around them, they held on to each other tightly, not letting the other go.

And then there was silence. Link warily opened his eyes then they flung open the rest of the way.

"Zelda…Ganondorf's gone!" Zelda opened her eyes, and stared in amazement. 

Where Ganondorf had stood over them, now there was only a great black spot on the floor. They had won. And at long last, the Evil King Ganondorf, his monster Ganon and his reign of terror over the oblivious people of Earth was over.

The two cried, Link and Zelda for what seemed like hours. In each other's arms, their emotions were finally released. The joy of success, the tears of happiness, all the pain, which they had kept, bottled in.

They were both tired. But then Link felt a pulse behind him. Zelda let go and pointed with a wide smile. Link turned to look in reverence at what Zelda referred to.

The Triforce hung in the air Reunified at long last. Its power was now full, and the promise it held was infinite. 

And Link and Zelda could hear it speak to them, with intelligence only the full Triforce possessed. "The evil possessor has been destroyed. We are one once more." Link did not know what to say to it, so he remained mute as it continued. "Your land is in chaos and despair. Choose the one who will use the Triforce for good, with balance in all three parts, and we will become the one's tool. Take the Triforce and make your wish, possessors of Courage and Wisdom. Your influence will save your world." 

Zelda gave Link a playful nudge forward. "Go ahead, Hero. This time, I know you're up to the job. No doubts, no regrets. Just your future—and mine." Link nodded solemnly, but bent down with a smile on his face and kissed Zelda. 

He truly did love her. The person who supported him the most, and the one who would always be there, for him. But Zelda also wanted Link to have another thing in his life.

…The Triforce. Link broke the embrace and stood up. Even in his weary state, he found the energy to walk over to the sacred object and look on it with new eyes: eyes of hope.

"And so the world is born anew, its eyes open to a fresh path…" Link said quietly. Then, with the courage he had—not the Triforce's, but his own—the Power of his spirit—and the Wisdom of his struggle—he held the Triforce high above his head and asked his wish.


	14. Epilogue

**__**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN OLD THREAT, A NEW ERA

Co-Written by Brian A and Erico

Epilogue

By Erico

"That was the most critical moment of our history," said the tour guide as she led her group to the statue of Link holding the Triforce. "Because of the power of one young boy and his wish, the world was saved. His wish was for peace and life, and the power of the Triforce granted it to him—and to the world." Brushing down her red uniform, the tour guide pointed to the woman beside Link, smiling greatly at the final triumph. "Princess Zelda married the Hero of Legend shortly thereafter, and their blessed union helped to unify the world and end all suffering. Technology and magic came together, and their destructive purposes were abandoned. Thanks to the efforts of these two and their band of helpers, we can now live today in serenity, knowing that wherever we go, we can feel the love and the hope of their cause." The tour guide stopped speaking and pointed to one young boy, whose hand jumped up and down. "Yes?"

"What happened to the Master Sword?" 

The tour guide smiled. "Because no evil could touch it, Link and Zelda had it placed back in the Pedestal of Time, forever revealed to the world. This museum was built around it, and it is here the sword sleeps, ever vigilant if needed. If evil returns—and it has, only to be cast back time and time again—then the chosen Hero will arise and quell the threat. The Links, it seems are forever our guardians. And they always win." 

The boy smiled. "My name's Link, too!" 

The tour guide walked over and kneeled down to face him. Teasingly, she prodded him in the stomach. "Then maybe one day, you too will save us." 

The boy giggled. "Just like the others."

"Just like the others," the tour guide finished. She stood up and pointed to a doorway.

"And through there, lies the Master Sword itself. It's perfectly safe to look at, but its magical protection lets no one but the chosen hero touch it." The crowds moved along, mumbling happy thoughts to each other as they went to the next exhibit. But the boy remained, looking happily at the statue of Link and Zelda and the Triforce.

"Thank you, Link," the boy said. "Thank you for saving us." The boy walked away, following the group and his mother.

If he had turned, he might have seen a glimmer of light come down from the ceiling and the sky above.

Up, surrounded by love and their friends, Link and Zelda smiled at their world, and the hope and love that no force could ever touch.

The Triforce is an object of power, an object of wisdom, and an object of courage. But most of all…

It is a representation of every dream, every love, and every hope that every being has ever had.

And because these never die, neither does the Triforce.


End file.
